Ramblings
by guest00
Summary: Alternate Universe. Frank Marries Natalia, Olivia and Emma flee to Chicago.
1. SPRINGFIELD

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters: Natalia/Frank Cooper/Misc others\

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. . Characters belong to CBS and P&G.\

Ratings: NC-17

~Ramblings~ ~I~

By Guest00

A/N: Insomnia, Disgruntled Co-Workers, Failed Leadership, and Incessant channel surfing inspired ramble in a very Alternate Universe.

Frank Marries the Natalia. Unhappiness abounds.

####################################################################

Frank Cooper sat at the butcher block kitchen table looking over a note from his wife.

**_Frank,_**

**_Call me on my cell. I know you wanted to talk tonight. I'm just jealous that you and Detective Murphy have so much to joke about. It was very silly of me._**

**_I'm glad you have someone that can make you laugh. Sorry that I am so childish, must be another symptom of the postpartum thing. Olivia had an episode. She is being pig headed. She refuses to slow down. I'll be at The Chicago Beacon. Francesca is with me. We'll be back in a few days. It could be sooner, If I can't convince her to let me help her._**

**_You will find your dinner in the crock pot, and your favorites in the freezer._**

**_Please tell Detective Murphy she is welcome to join you I made enough for both of you. Please remember to take your Vitamins._**

**_~ N ~_**

Cooper looked in disbelief at the note. He rested his chin on the palm of his left hand and pursed his lips together Francesca Olivia Cooper. Francesca the green eyed wonder of the Cooper clan was not the apple of his eye. D.N.A. test showed she was a Cooper. Buzz told him his great grand parents had green eyes. Natalia showed him a picture of her extended family and pointed out several of them in fact had hazel eyes. Yet for all the forensic proof he had doubts_. Saint Natalia had sex with me outside of marriage, who else did she sleep with?"_

"She is a weak, unappreciative woman child, little Saint Natalia". Talk, not exactly. _Fellatio or a guilt fuck yes on her knees, doggy style his preference. Afterward he would tell her they did not fit. He needed his freedom. _He would tell her, "I'm divorcing you."_ . He smiled thinking about the scenario. Before he would hint at a divorce and whatever disagreement would dissolve. She would bend to him. Her weakness exposed. He was rewarded with fellatio, and then he was allowed to _penetrate her from behind.

_The first few months he felt lucky, blessed even. _Saint Natalia was his wife. The ghost of Gus seemed so insignificant. As the days passed and turned into months the ghost gathered substance. It had to be the ghost she dreamed about and moaned for. It had to be Gus she thought of when she closed her eyes when she touched him, or had sex with him. They did not make love he realized. It was sex. She closed her eyes, stiffened her spine, and allowed him to rut inside her. The lube by the bed was a requirement. Her internal walls only tightened and fluttered around him when she closed her eyes and thought of Gus. She did not want to be cuddled or held by him.

_She did not _appreciate him. He gave her his name and a place in the Cooper family. She refused to stop working. She refused to have sex with him more than once a week. She refused to move out of the money pit of a house, the farm house. She refused to get the tattoo. All he wanted was her to get a Property of Frank Cooper on her lower back. The anti tramp stamp, stamp he called it. It would bind her to him forever, more than words, or rings, or promises on paper. It would be a contract on her skin.

Yes today was Independence Day for him. He would tell her we are getting a divorce. Tell her I've already filed for one. Send her a text. Not as good as telling her in person, but it would hurt her and humiliate Saint Natalia. Saint Natalia feeling ashamed and foolish will be banquet for his pride. Murph will be surprised.

Frank pulled out his cell phone and placed a call "Murph come over the wimp and kid are gone."

Kelly Murphy filled his waking and sleeping, the very thought of her made him aroused. Long limbed, trim, red hair, flashing dark blue eyes Kelly D. Murphy gave him a hard on with just a wink.

Murph is what he alone called her. She did not abide anyone else that familiarity. She roared into his life and Springfield Police Department in the late spring. She looked like an angel cast from heaven. She came in on her Harley Davison in Chicago Police leathers her red hair billowing out from under her suicide helmet. Her mirrored sun glasses hide her eyes.

Her voice was a low raspy whisper "I'm here on the behest of the governor of Illinois to train you in the art of S.W.A.T.. Before the tactical training can begin I see I will need to do refresher physical training." Her pointed comment stung, and intrigued him.

"Really Detective, My guys may not all have six pack abs, but they are fit." Cooper countered his temper on low simmer. "_Who the hell does she think she is, Chuck Noris? Chicago Police S.W.A.T fucker."_

"Chief Cooper, body mass is indicative of physical fitness. A fit body and a fit mind win every time. Crime is a war. We must be willing and able combatants of it. Springfield needs you and your guys to hold the line. Give me one hundred and twenty days and you and your men will be the Spartans. You will be capable of not only holding the line, but will be able to push back against it." Kelly Murphy jabbed back at him. She added sotto voce "A word in private Chief."

He led her to his office. "You have twenty minutes. Detective." Cooper fumed.

"Chief, you need to set the example, I will work one-on-one with you and in sixty days. You will decrease your B.M.I. increased your stamina, and increased your credibility with your guys." She argued.

"Look closely Detective. I'm not a beat cop, I'm a desk jokey now and I've earned it. I'm fifty-two years old with a wife and a little one on the way. I'm not going to be leaping over barricades, or jumping out of moving cars to catch the bad guys. I have younger, faster, stronger men for that." He volleyed back.

The trim red head countered. "I'm forty-four look at me. Do you have my back I would wonder, Could you keep up if push came to shove? If you were my chief I would have marginal respect for you. You have Dunlap disease, your belly done lapped over your belt. I can help you deflate that spare tire. How can you respect yourself if you get winded climbing four flights of steps? Let me help you help yourself."

Frank Cooper looked back fondly to the start of his transformation from a Goofy Good Guy to a Bad Ass. Murph was true to her word sixty days later her was fit, respected, and mentally alert. Life at work was wonderful. He was king. Life at home he took fourth place in the three man race for Natalia's affection, attention and support. Murph had schooled him well. If they don't give you one hundred percent hurt then and cut them from your team. No bench time, just hit the showers and go home. Saint Natalia would be cast from his bed, his life, and his real family.

####################################################################


	2. The Beacon

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters: Natalia/Misc others

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. . Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

Ratings: NC-17

~Ramblings Chapter II. ~

By Guest00

A/N: Insomnia, Disgruntled Co-Workers, Failed Leadership, and Incessant channel surfing inspired ramble in a very Alternate Universe.

A/N: Note: Children eye color change see ref url:

hxxp:/www(dot)allaboutvision (dot) com(/)conditions(/)

Frank Marries the Princess, Olivia and Emma flee to Chicago.

##################################################################

Natalia Cooper hummed to herself and Francesca as she looked over her daily schedule. It was a first-rate day. No snow, a full hotel, and she could was no longer in circus tent clothing. Natalia congratulated herself. In the two months since the birth of her daughter she had gone from roly-poly to zaftig. Her simple button up blouses and calf length skirts were comfortable and suitable for most business transactions, but she longed to be slim enough to slip on her old blue jeans.

Looking at her daughter she cooed. "Hey little bright eyes Momma can see her feet."

Francesca Olivia Cooper yawn mightily, she placed hand in her mouth, and opened one eye then the other. She cocked her head to the right as if to more fully capture what her mother was saying. "What adventures we will have today! We have a meetings with important people like Aunt Doris, and Grand Pa Buzz. Yes your favorite and only Grand Father is coming over today." Francesca yawn again and kicked the pink and yellow blanket off her feet. "Oh not exciting enough for you? Okay then I'll fire some minion how about that?" Francesca blinked, and pulled her hand from her mouth . A beatific smile appeared on her daughter's face. "I know I'm just imagining it but you like the idea of me chewing some poor schmuck's ear off huh?" Natalia laughed. She checked the baby's diaper and re-swaddled her. The Latina turned on her desktop P.C. and began opening e-mails. An instant message from Ava popped in.

_**Hi Natalia,**_

_**Just flew back from Chicago. Emma is spouting up. Mom is working long hours, and not looking after herself. I force her to see a local doctor and he wants her to take at lest a week off and eliminate as much stress as possible . Could you do a surprise inspection to get her back on track? She needs an intervention from someone she respects, and trusts. She has not found a primary care doctor. I had to get the concierge to recommend a doctor for her, and I had to drag her off to the appointment. I could not call you while I was with them. Mom was adamant that you were not to be bothered**_. _** Please ambush her and make her see reason. **_

_**Hey You,**_

_**Ambush your mother...So not a good idea Ava. Did you try getting Sam to talk to her, Or Did you pull out the big gun and point out that Emma and you want her around for a billion years?**_

_**Hey Back,**_

_**Yes to all. She put herself into Ignore Daughter Mode.**_

_**Ava Sweetie,**_

_**Why did you go back to San Francisco then? **_

_**_**Natalia**_ Sweetie,**_

_**I gave it my best. I got her to a Doctor. I got her to move out of the Hotel. She worked my last nerve, and to be blunt I have a life in San Francisco. I needed to get back to it and away from my Drama Momma. So it's your turn.**_

_**Sweetie,**_

_**I'll clear my schedule here and road trip out to her. I can only give her what she wants to take you know. How did you get here away from the hotel? She has an addiction to maid service and room service.**_

_**Hey,**_

_**Emma, and a beach house on the North Shore. I'll send the address to your blackberry so you can map it. Please bring the little one with you. She was over the moon that you named her Francesca Olivia. F.O. Cooper she kept repeating 'Ms. F.O. Cooper regrets . ' She showed me all her pictures, and Emma is thrilled to be Auntie Em. What an adorable baby.  
><strong>_

_** Ava,**_

_**I'll pop over and tell Frank. I was going to see him anyway. He left his vitamins on the table today. I need to drop them off to him. I will be on the road first thing in the morning.**_

It was a good day_**. **_Natalia finished up her e-mails, and picked up her office phone.

"Lillian, how are you and Buzz? Did he look over my offer? I need someone with managerial skills as assistant hotel manager. More importantly I need someone Olivia and I can feel confident with her other baby. The rush... I've been accepted to the U of I Hospitality Management Degree program. They accepted my community college degree and my life experience resume. I will be enrolling flex classes soon. Oh yes mostly online, but I have a twice a month class at the Chicago campus. Frank thinks it is fine." Natalia played wedding ring then hung up. "Frank, your daddy does too thinks it is fine. He wants me to be happy. He promised Olivia that he would make me happy, and going back to school makes me happy." The Latina looked at her watch, rose from her office chair and placed her daughter into a stroller, "So Ms. F.O. Cooper we are going to do our walk around, then Jane will look after you."

Natalia stopped by the front desk. "Greg is in charge while I'm out gang. I'm just dropping off little Miss sleepy eyes to Jane and stopping over to see her daddy."

The brunette turned and literally bumped into Matt Reardon.

"Matt, Are you okay?" Natalia said.  
>"Fine, I see baby and mom are doing well. Are you making social calls this early in the day? Can I walk with you?" Matt inquired breathlessly.<br>"Matt what can the Beacon help you with today?" Natalia replied.  
>"The hotel recycling program tune-up. I sent you an e-mail on it last week. Have you looked it over?" Matt said as he held the door for her. "Let me take the baby bag. She is very good. Maureen was such a little terror sometimes." Matt joked<br>Natalia laughed "She has her moments too. So how is your daughter these day?"

##################################################################

"Here we are Matt my first stop." Natalia said**  
><strong> The two stopped in front of a small row house. a tiny hand painted signed declare ** PLAIN JANE'S 9 weeks to 99 years Day Care.**

"I didn't know she did adult care as well." Matt said handing the Latina the bag. The brunette open the door and then pushed the stroller into the house. "I'll just wait here." Matt said

Natalia exited the house without the stroller or baby bag she slung her purse over here right shoulder and looked at Matt. "Where to next?" He asked."The Police Station to see Frank. He left his vitamins on the table." Natalia said.  
>"No wonder you've lost all your baby weight." Matt said with a hint of a smile.<br>"I walk all the time. Between the hotel and the farm I must get in a zillion miles a week." Natalia replied to the non-sequitur. "You still biking everywhere?" The brunette asked while taking his arm to cross the street. "No. Snow and bike are an accident that has already happened once." He laughed.  
>"Tell me about it. I think I must have slipped and fallen on every icy sidewalk from here to Saint Louis." She chuckled. "Ah and here is my last stop. Springfield's one and only police station."<p>

Entering into the building Natalia turned to Matt. "I'll just drop in see Frank, Okay?"  
>"Yeah sure I'll wait for you. You and I are still going to go over that recycling program." Matt replied.<p>

Loud laughter could be heard spilling out of Frank's office. The Latina paused and thought _"Frank sounds happy today. It is a great day. I'll tell him about going to Chicago when he gets home. I don't want to argue with him."_

"How can you tell a happy motor cyclist, When they smiles you see the bugs in his teeth...So what do you call a motor cyclist without a helmet, An organ donor."

Natalia heard while opening the door. "Frank you left your vitamins ..." The Latina stopped and stared at her husband and the red-headed women in the room. "Frank what are you wearing, and why is she in here with you." Natalia gasped out.

Frank Cooper looked down at his bare chest, jogging shorts, and running shoes. He smiled.  
>"Work out cloths Princes. She is my trainer. Where is the baby and why are you here? A new crisis you need me to get out my white horse rescue you." Frank said darkly.<p>

The other woman giggled then laughed out loud.

~TBC ?~


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters: Natalia/Matt/Doris/Blake/Frank/Misc Others

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. . Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

Ratings: NC-17

~Ramblings Chapter III ~

By Guest00

A/N

Frank Married Natalia. Unhappiness abounds.

##################################################################  
><em>"...So what do you call a motor cyclist without a helmet, An organ donor."<em>

_Natalia heard while opening the door. "Frank you left your vitamins ..." The Latina stopped and stared at her husband and the red-headed women in the room. "Frank what are you wearing, and why is she in here with you."  
><em>

_Frank Cooper looked down at his bare chest, jogging shorts, and running shoes. He smiled._  
><em>"Work out cloths Princes. She is my trainer. Where is the baby and why are you here? A new crisis you need me to get out my white horse to rescue you." Frank said darkly.<em>

The image flashed though her mind in slow motion. The sound of laughter snapped her out of replaying the image over again._  
><em>

"Our daughter is with the sitter. No emergency unless you not taking your vitamins is a CRISIS." She reached into her over sized black bag, pulled out a vile and threw it over to Franks clutter desk. "Detective Murphy being an organ donor is not a laughing matter. Do you know how many people die waiting for organs?" Natalia gritted out.  
>She turned slammed the office door. Matt Reardon watch her stomp past him. He called out after her<br>"Wait Natalia ." Matt ran after her. "Hey, slow down remember slippery sidewalks... Natalia Please..."  
>Matt caught up with the crying Latina "Hey now. I know recycling can be a painful topic but no tears are needed. Okay not in the mood for eco humor. Do you want to talk, or what..."<br>Natalia cried "I can't decide... should I stay and fight or should I go. I can't face it."

Matt pulled her to him and held her. _"_You Just want to be mad. Yes...Okay be mad, shout, scream, cry, be mad. A long time ago, It seems like another life now, I was where you are now. Feeling betrayed I acted out, but I did not have all the facts, do you know the truth? The absolute, no bull shit truth?_"_

"Matt your a good guy_. _Thank you I'm better now, Okay not better but not homicidal. You can let me go. I just need to be by myself for a little while. You are right I don't know the absolute No B.S. Truth!"_  
><em>

####################################################################

The Latina found herself at the city park gazebo . "God, I know you are listening...You know my heart, All I want is what is best for my children...Should I try and fight for him like I did with Nicky? God, I know he has not been happy, and I've not been happy, Should I walk away? "

Down the path leading to the gazebo Doris Wolfe and Blake Marler walked hand in hand. The two women were unaware of anything but each other. The sound of gravel and crunched under foot. An occasional squirrel zig-zag out from the bushes. Doris smiled at Blake and took off her gloves, she played with her left hand.  
>"I don't want you to be angry, but I spoke with your mother last night." Doris Wolfe muttered and blushed.<br>"Honey whatever it is, it can't be that bad. You are so cute when you blush. So what did you and Holly talk about besides me, dinner plans, taking the kids to putt-putt?" Blake smirked.

"I asked her if it was Okay if I married you. I mean if she would be okay having me as her daughter-in-law?" Doris blurted out. Her blush growing to a vivid shade of red.  
>"Ah honey and what did she say?" Blake stammered.<br>"Yes, she said if I'll take you and you want me it is fine with her, but she is not paying for us to get hitched. We can jump over a broom, or rent a cathedral, she'll be there and give you away."

The two women stumbled off the path to the gazebo . Natalia saw them and rose to leave.  
>"Natalia ,wait a minute We have great news, We're getting married." Blake called out to her. Natalia burst<br>into tears.  
>Doris looked from Natalia to Blake and then said "So when did you find out about Frank?"<p>

####################################################################

FEEDBACK is much desired.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters: Natalia/Doris/Blake/Misc Others

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. . Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

Ratings: NC-17

~Ramblings Chapter IV ~

By Guest00

A/N: Insomnia, Disgruntled Co-Workers, Failed Leadership, and Incessant channel surfing inspired ramble in a very Alternate Universe.

A/N:Frank Married Natalia. Unhappiness abounds.

##################################################################

Doris looked from Natalia to Blake and then said "So when did you find out about Frank?"

Natalia sobbed "Doris, I went to his office to day...Unexpected...He was so cold and cruel to me, I found myself hating him. He and Detective Murphy were laughing at a joke about motor cyclists and organ donors. I wanted to throw something at him. I wanted to harm him. I saw red and ran out. He has been unreasonable since before the baby. I thought by giving in to his whims that his moodiness would pass. I don't think he loves the baby or me."

"Natalia, we need to talk. Blake please come sit with us for a minute. Frank has filed for a divorce from you and in it he has petitioned for sole custody of Francesca. He filed it two weeks ago." Doris walked into the gazebo.

"Frank Cooper has changed dramatically since you two got married. He is cold to me and his father." Blake softly surmised.

"I saw a change in Frank about the same time as Olivia and Emma moved to Chicago in the late spring." Natalia whimpered.

Blake ponder out loud "That was the week that Doris announced she would not run for re-election as mayor, and she asked me out."

"He was in city hall looking over the public records that week. He was ranting about Spencer and her meddling with his family." Doris added. "It made me curious so I peeked at when he had checked out from the clerk. It a copy of your prenuptial agreement. Why is a copy was part of the public record."

"Mel advised me to file it there. She told me it is normal for blended families with adult children to file certain documents with the clerk so that any of the involved parties can look at them without a court order." The Latina answered.

Blake grumbled. "Adult children, and selfish parents can throw a wrench into any relationship. Best to be able to lay all the cards on the table. I think that is what Mel was after. Illinois is not a joint property state. Whatever financial assets you had before the marriage remain yours unless you commingle them. "

"That entire month it was like Frank and I were in Dante's Fifth Circle of Hell. We were both so angry with each other. He wanted me to put a lien on the farm house to 'save' the Cafe. I refused. Buzz told him to stop pressuring me. I was upset over Olivia and Emma moving. I know I took out my frustration on everyone. Olivia was being pig headed about the move. Frank was being a jerk about the farm house. "  
>The brunette tearfully recalled.<p>

Doris snorted "Olivia is strong willed, but she is only pig-headed with those she cares about. You do know that right? She cares very deeply for you Natalia. I would go so far to say she cares more than you are willing to acknowledge. I spoke with her about the move. She wanted you and Frank to be happy, and she wanted a clean slate for her and Emma."

"Two days before Olivia left we had dinner all of us, Frank, Buzz, Lillian, Marina, and Olivia. Emma was at Jodi's house for a sleep over, Olivia was going to spend the night in her old room. I had planed a girls night for us, but Frank brought the family for dinner. Olivia left while I was doing the dishes with Lillian and Marina. Frank kept harping on how Olivia was **not a Cooper**. How she had missed out with Buzz and him. After everyone went home he and I argued. That night I tried to reconcile with him. We had sex . I could not look at him so I told him to you know, from behind, but there was no cuddling or bonding before or after, or really since then we just have either angry sex or guilt sex Natalia remembered . _It was the first time_ _Frank and I had angry sex._"

"Honey that was the beginning of the end, when two people stop enjoying sex together, the rest of the relationship just slips away. I did family law after collage. What you are describing I've head over and over again. You need a plain. Frank has a plain." Doris advised.

"Why would he file for a divorce without talking to me about it. Why does he want sole custody of Francesca. " Natalia cried "I can't decide... should I stay and fight or should I go. I can't face it."

"Come on Rivera, what did you do with your backbone? Think about it. Frank wants to hurt you. What better way than showing to Springfield that you are an unfit mother. So are you going to look for a knight in shinning armor to save you, or are you going to save yourself and your daughter? Rivera What would Olivia do?" Doris fumed.

####################################################################

FEEDBACK is much desired.

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters: Natalia/Ray Santos/Misc Others

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. . Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

Ratings: NC-17

~Ramblings Chapter ~V ~

By Guest00

A/N: Insomnia, Disgruntled Co-Workers, Failed Leadership, and Incessant channel surfing inspired ramble in a very Alternate Universe.

A/N:Frank Married Natalia. Unhappiness abounds.

###################################################

_"Come on Rivera, what did you do with your backbone? _Doris Wolfie's comments chased round in Natalia's head as she walked back to work_. "Frank has a plain I need a plain. How can I save myself and Francesca. What would Olivia do? She would dismember him, starting with his member. No I'm not Spencer, dismemberment is not a good plain._

Fr. Santos observed his favored parishioner. He moved to greet her with open arms, "Peace be with you."

"And also with you" She was wrapped in thought. her soft response did not contain her normal tranquil enthusiasm, her unique mix of joy and kindness. Ray Santos' lips lightly brush her checks in a kiss of peace.

He pulled from the half embrace, gazing into her eyes. He saw no joy or kindness in them, only sadness. This disturb him._ She is the embodiment of kindness. _

The brunette acknowledge him."Padre Santos, Buenos diás."

"Tus ojos me dicen que están preocupados. " Fr. Santos countered. "Sorry, I see a shadow of worry in your eyes, would you care to talk with me?"

"It is Frank, he and I have not been...We are not happy...Padre I need to get back to work."

"Natalia, remember that kindness is not weakness, your kindness is your strength. Even stones of granite will dissolve when the river continues to flow." Ray Santos sent a prayer up. _"God keep her safe, shine your light and illuminate her path."_

"My kindness is my strength_, _next he will tell me I'm a beautiful mess_._ Just like Olivia_." Flashbacks of Olivia in the grave yard crying out her love, and pain, and wish that Natalia have happiness. Olivia holding her hand and telling her no one could hate you. Olivia storming into Vince Russo Office and whisking her away from him.  
><em>

Plains bloomed in her."My kindness will be my shield. I'll call the church ladies_. _We'll fix all of Frank's favorite dishes. I'll forgive him and Murphy, and then I'll counter his divorce proposal with counseling. I'll explain to him that I'm helping out his father by giving me a job, showing him how to fish rather than just handing him a plate of fried flounder. If plain A does not work I'll just follow-up with plain B. Plain B is to just sell everything, take Franny and move away and move on with my life. I will not be a victim._ I will not let anyone play knight in shining armor to my Guinevere. _

Resolute in her plains she strode in to the Beacon.

"Natalia , I've been waiting for you." Buzz Cooper beamed when he saw her march in. "_She looks like she is ready to kick butt and slay dragoons, Lillian was right she is getting her groove back. Frank is a lucky So and So."_

####################################################################

FEEDBACK is much desired.

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters: Natalia/Buzz/Lillian/Marina/Misc Others

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. . Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

Ratings: NC-17

~Ramblings Chapter ~VI ~

By Guest00

A/N: Insomnia, Disgruntled Co-Workers, Failed Leadership, and Incessant channel surfing inspired ramble in a very Alternate Universe.

A/N:Frank Married Natalia. Unhappiness abounds.

###########################################################

Clean shaven, wearing a freshly pressed shirt, and trousers, a bolo tie, and shinny black boots Buzz Cooper awaited his daughter-in-law. He eyed the front desk clerk, and the security guard. They wore the same hear no evil expression he observed. The older man felt discomfort. His internal monologue blew cynical one minute . _"She's only doing this because Frank is pressuring her. She's only doing this out of charity. She's only doing this because Olivia like you."_

The next time his inner voice was sunshine, puppies, and lollipops . _"She sees you have experience, Olivia and Natalia trust you, She's giving you a hand-up not a hand out. Working with her again will be fun. Their easy relationship, the inside jokes and I'll get to see the newest granddaughter more, it is a win-win.  
><em>

"Natalia , I've been waiting for you." Buzz Cooper beamed when he saw her.

"The Latina smiled brightly at him_. "_Come with me, has Lillian spoken with you?"_  
><em>  
>"who do you think made me wear a tie?" Buzz remarked.<p>

"Smart lady. She even got you to shave. So when can you start?" the brunette breezed

"I was thinking that I could start tomorrow, how's that?" he volleyed back.

"Totally awesome dude. I thought I was going to have pull out all the stops to convince you to help me out." She laughed.

"Well you did talk to my wife, and my oldest granddaughter. A man can only take so much estrogen charged pressure. I had to give in or I'd be the the dog house for a very long time. Any thing else I can help you with?" he asked.

"Yes, I have to go to Chicago, just a quick, get Liv on schedule thing. Ava called and told me her quote drama mama unquote needed an intervention. What is it with Spencer woman, once past puberty they become Drama Queens. I need to set up Frank with meals, get you and yours to pick up the slack at the farm, nothing huge just check on the out buildings and animals while I'm gone for a week. Frank is normally so tried at the end of the day he just comes homes, eats and then falls into bed." She advised.

"Natalia, you can talk to me about what's really bothering you, I know my son has not been himself. I realized it at Olivia's going away dinner. He was cruel to her without cause." He said with a heavy heart. "Speaking of she who wears Prada, what's you plan to get Olivia back on schedule. " He chuckled. "And what's your plan to get Frank to get over his midlife crisis bullshit?" His asked sotto voce.

Natalia seated herself at her desk. "Buzz you think that's all this is a midlife acting out? Fill out the paper work for your job and I'll go over my plans of attacks."

Buzz looked at her and nodded.

_################  
><em>

Lillian, Buzz, and Marina walked though the side door to the church kitchen.

"I 'm here to help with your meal plan for Frank, I know I'm not a member of Ladies Altar Society, but I do know how to make a mean meatloaf." Buzz blustered. " I brought two cooks aide with me."  
>Lillian and Marina carried in two over flowing canvas shopping bags.<br>"He just wants to get in good with his new part time Boss, Natalia. " Marina postulated with a wink.

"Yes, he will be bringing you a bright shinning apple tomorrow as well." Lillian added.

"He will have to give that to Greg, I'm off to Chicago in the morning." Natalia replied as she hugged her mother-in-law.

####################################################################

FEEDBACK is much desired.

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 7

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters: Natalia/Buzz/Lillian/Marina/Frank/Blake/Misc Others

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

Ratings: NC-17

~Ramblings Chapter ~VII ~

By Guest00

A/N: Insomnia, Disgruntled Co-Workers, Failed Leadership, and Incessant channel surfing inspired ramble in a very Alternate Universe.

A/N:Frank Married Natalia. Unhappiness abounds.

###########################################################

Lillian caught Marina's arm "Buzz is taking the night shift at Company, what do you think of a Cooper's girls night in?"

"I think we could use a girls night. Do you think Beth might want to join us. I know she is a Spaulding again, but she is your daughter. She might need it. Phillip illness, operation, and the death of Allan must have affected her. She might enjoy pop-corn, gal-pal movies, or just a break from the day-in day out of being a lawyer." Marina surmised.

"I'll call her, no guarantees she can join us. I'd love a chick flick fest, rom-coms or are you in the mood for a good cry?" Lillian tossed out.

"I'm easy. I'm tired of purple dinosaurs, car chases and animated trolls. I've got 'Shakespeare in Love', 'Splash', and 'How Stella Got Her Groove Back' they are my go movies."

"My go to list is a little longer, 'The Quiet Man', 'McLintock', 'Big Jake', 'Casablanca.','The Inn of the Sixth Happiness.', 'Captain Corelli's Mandolin', ' A Walk in the Clouds.', 'Must Love Dogs'_,_ and 'Under the Tuscan Sun.'

Natalia listened to the conversation between Lillian and Marina. A sharp pang of envy invaded her thoughts. An inordinate desire, like a diabetic child with her nose pressed against the candy store window. She wanted to be included, to be thought of as a Cooper girl, but she knew that it was not de rigueur. If she and Frank divorced, she would not be a Cooper any longer. Seeing Springfield in her rear view mirror was becoming more appealing.  
>"Natalia, Buzz and Frank are working the late shift at Company. Would you care to join us?" Lillian queried.<p>

"I'll drop off the food to the farmhouse, pack and meet you at Olivia's suite in the Beacon. It has a kitchenette." Natalia answered.

I don't know about Marina, but I could come over and help. Just a minute while I call Beth about tonight." Lillian said.

####################################################################

Blake wiped down the counter top at Company Cafe, her red hair swishing around her head, an orange and gold halo in the bright lights of the cafe. She looked at her watch as Frank walked in.

"Blake pour me a beer." Frank ordered.

"Please." Blake counter.

"What, oh yeah please pour me a beer." Frank conceded.

"Your father is in the back, he said you were going to work the counter until ten tonight. Do you want to double check my count of the till now, or should I ask your father to come round front?" Blake apprised.

"Let's get it over with. I take it you want to head home to the kids, and Doris." breathe out forcefully.

"Yes I am." Blake's elated smile indicated her anticipation.

Frank walk around the counter. "Who would have thought you and Doris could find domestic bliss."

"Olivia, Natalia, Buzz, Josh, Shayne, and Billy all did." Blake responded ruefully. "We get each other. It is peaceful, or as you put it blissful." She replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters: Natalia/Buzz/Lillian/Marina/Frank/Blake/Misc Others

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

Ratings: NC-17

~Ramblings Chapter ~VIII ~

By Guest00

A/N: Insomnia, Disgruntled Co-Workers, Failed Leadership, and Incessant channel surfing inspired ramble in a very Alternate Universe.

A/N:Frank Married Natalia. Unhappiness abounds.

########################################################

"_Blissful._" his internal monologue played back to him. He covertly apprised Blake. She was conspicuous in her joy. She shimmered with it.

Frank pondered "_Domestic Bliss, why can Doris and Blake find it, Why can Dad and Lillian have it, Hell why can Billy Lewis and Vanessa hold on to it_. _Eleni and I tried for it, Sometimes we even achieved it. I've been chasing a dream for a long time_, _is bliss accepting what you have_? _Mindy Lewis and I had fire but our backgrounds were too different to find bliss.__ Blake and I shared romantic viewpoints, but we had no passion to build bliss.__ Dana Jones was one of my many moth to flame, compelling attractions. _ Irresistible magnetism_ like Olivia, and FBI agent Mary Murto. One sided passion that burned out before mutual bliss could take a hold.__ Theresa was only put in my path to use me for her newspaper, Darci left me. Another dear John note, too embarrassed about her past to make a future with me. I'm luckless in love, ill-fated, ill-omened, ill-starred with finding bliss. I was determined that Natalia was the one. Maybe I should give us another shot. She is kind, hard working, a great mother to Rafe and Frannie, she fits into the Cooper clan, and she is very tolerant of my moodiness. Maybe we can rejuvenate our relationship, we were good friends before we were married. I'll call her and ask her to come over here so we can talk._

Buzz called out from the back. "Frank_, _once Blake leaves can you lock the side doors, and set the emergency alarms for them. We should have a little talk. I'm going to start working part-time at the Beacon starting tomorrow. You, or Marina will have to pick up my slack or we will have to change our operating hours._"  
><em>

##############################

Working as a front desk clerk was a mixture of unexpected undertakings, and boredom Kurt reflected to his desk clerk partner Tammy Zee. Kurt's blue eyes twinkled. He looked  
>like a well feed bull dog, short, thick bodied, thick necked, and bowed legged.<p>

"Some nights it's babysitting the phones, and internet reservations. Sometimes it's a dubious adventure. Evicting an errant raccoon from a vending machine or ice maker, or helping find lost key cards."

Tammy replied. "Tonight seems uneventful."

"The eighty percent occupancy rate makes me edgy. A full house, increases the odds against boredom, and babysitting." Kurt bemoaned. "I'll take my dinner break at the end of the hour. If you have any problems just call or page me in the break room." He was hoping that the fates, and gods of front desk clerks were with him. It was a bad decision.

Natalia Cooper pushed Francesca's reclined stroller into the lobby. Smiling at the red headed plump twenty something Tammy Zee "Has Kurt won the state lottery or did he take his break? "

Lizzie Spaulding Lewis stumbled in. Either Quaaludes or Tequila. She was chemically compromised. She wheeled about drunkenly.

"Where is Bill Lewis and that whore Olivia?"

Tammy Zee picked up the phone to call Kurt for help. Lizzie careened in side-to-side trajectory towards the front desk. Lizzie reached out knocked the telephone to the floor. Tammy Zee froze, she looked to Natalia, then back at Lizzie.

"Olivia is not here, She's off site. Lizzie." Natalia Cooper interceded.

Francesca stated to cry loudly. Natalia lifted the unhappy red faced baby. Tammy Zee managed to call Kurt for assistance as Lizzie staggered over to the guest self-help desk and scatted the contents of it onto the floor.

"Where have you hidden him? I know Bill likes to screw his tramps here." Lizzie raged.

Kurt ran into the lobby with security on his heels.

"Ms. Lewis, these two gentlemen will help you into a taxi." Kurt breathed out.

"No Kurt call Spring Field Police Department. This is unacceptable. I will charge her with trespassing, and whatever else legal can come up with. Tammy you are suspended, Kurt I'll speak to you tomorrow."

Natalia's cell phone buzzed. "Hello Lillian yes, I'm in the lobby could you be a dear and come down and take the baby we have a small mater that I mus deal with."

Looking at the screen Natalia saw three missed messages, one from Ava, two from Frank. The Latina tried to pull in her irritation.

"Damn it Ava, Damn it Frank, and Damn the electronic leash."

Natalia skipped Ava's text and scrolled though Frank's the first was typical of his recent behavior. "Nat, Working at Co Tnite. B home late F.A.C."

The second text was ominous " We need to talk...Sorry bout this afternoon... FAC. ; ) "

Lillian walk around the corner and saw her granddaughter being supported by the security guards.

"Grandmother HELP ME. I'm being..."

I'll call Doctor Rick and request he look in on you in lock-up. You know our pact, I love you

Elisabeth. I will not enable you." Lillian replied.

"Natalia, put her back in her stroller I'll take her up." Lillian added the non sequitur.

"Lillian, I need to go back out to the farm. Can you put here down? I'll be back in twenty minutes." The Latina sighed. She thought to herself

_ "Talk, I wish I could talk to Olivia right now."_


	9. Chapter 9

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters:/Olivia/Sam/Doris/Blake/Misc Others

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

Ratings: Mature.

~Ramblings Chapter ~ IX ~

By Guest00

A/N: Insomnia, Disgruntled Co-Workers, Failed Leadership, and Incessant channel surfing inspired ramble in a very Alternate Universe.

A/N:Frank Married Natalia. Unhappiness abounds.

#################################################

In a Chicago Olivia Spencer sniffled as tears slide down her checks. She clutched a telephone to her chest while she held the hand set to one ear.

"Thanks for the heads up Doris. Yeah I'm crying. Its sad news. I thought he would make her happy. She deserves a happy ever after. Frank is on his own on finding the happy ever after life. Ava guilted her into coming for a week. In what universe would I get the girl. "

Doris Wolfe excitedly walked around her living room frantically gesturing with one hand while speaking into a cordless handset.

"Spencer I'll tell you what I told her. Find your **backbone.** Come here and get her, drag her back to Chi-town. Beirut by the Lake is better on it's wost day than Springfield for you two. Blake and I found her crying in the park gazebo. Spencer you both deserve happiness. Don't you get it. You get the girl this time. Come down here, sweep her and the baby into a while limo. "

The green eyed woman looked at her watch. It was bedtime for Francesca. Fighting the urge to call Natalia, She imagined their bedtime routine. Natalia holding the baby to her breast rocking and nursing her while softly singing_ 'Hush little Baby.' _The Latina could be characterized in  
>as soft, but Olivia saw her differently. She saw her softness, innate sense of right, kindness, and protectiveness as strength.<p>

Placing a finger against the bridge if her nose.

_"_I'll just count to a hundred, I miss them both. When Lillian called me and asked me to be there for her daughter- in-law, I laughed;_  
><em>

_'What the Cooper Clan can't handle one tiny pregnant Puerto Rican woman? What can I do that You, Frank, Buzz, and Marina can't do?'_

_ "None of us are her best friend, she wants you and Emma here. _She is too stubborn to tell you. _She needs you here to balance her, to fight with her, piss her off, and make her put herself first." _Lillian's response surprised_ the business executive.  
><em>

Olivia paced, rambling from room to room in the huge house. It was more of a manner house than a beach house, seven bedrooms, five with en suite bathrooms two living areas,and a chef's kitchen. The four stone fireplaces, and indoor solarium seemed opulent, but what had sold the house was the sumptuous wrap around porch, complete with Adirondack furniture.

She found herself in the nursery. A room that she and Emma had decorated for Francesca. Ducks, elephants and teddy bears danced on a mobile above the bassinet. The motif was tastefully continued on the walls a flight of cartoon ducks chasing each other, a herd of cartoon elephants bathing, and cartoon bears dancing, stealing picnic baskets, and fishing. Her green eyes flashed with irritation. She ran a manicured hand though her thick chestnut hair_. _Francesca_,_ and her mother should be here with her and Emma_. _Olivia sat herself down in the mission-style cherry wood rocker. Picking up a forlorn teddy bear, she sniffed out_.  
><em>

"I can wait one more hour before calling . The hell with it. I'll just call the office. I can hear her voice and leave a message."

Sam Spencer loitered in the doorway of the nursery. "Are you talking to Harvey or Captain Daniel Gregg?"

"That would make me either Elwood P. Dowd, or Mrs. Muir right. Sammy good thing you and I have the same frames of references. This is not Gull Cottage, and Dowd, and Harvey hung out at a bar and a sanatorium. To answer you question I having a conversation with the most intelligent person in the room."

"Ah, I see, well Aaliyah, Fakhri, and Habib are asleep. Emma, I think, is reading by flashlight.  
>She picked up a book at the Adler Planetarium and Museum today. You know she has my three convinced that Natalia is a cookie baking super hero, or is it heroine. " Sam Spencer laughed as he saunter into the room He ran a hand though his long blond hair.<p>

"Em, is quite the organizer. She has a list of must see museums. The Shedd Aquarium, The Museum of Science and Industry, and The Field Museum. She wants us to take Natalia, and Francesca to them. You are going to have to trade in your Choos, for Nikes."

His blue-green eyes searched the room finally locking in on the mobile above the bassinet.  
>He walked over to it and wound it up. '<em>Here Comes The Sun' <em>instrumental trilled out._  
><em>

"Dance with your little brother Livvy" He pleaded.

"Little Brother, you are are incorrigible. And not so little." The older Spencer stood and took her brother hands. "Box waltz, or Spencer Shuffle Sam."

"Spinning his sister around and around. " Improvise, adapt, and overcome our lack of rhythm."  
>Sam chuckled.<p>

#########################

"Christina Blake Marler, come to bed." Doris Wolfe wailed quietly. "Why is it that you have to exfoliate, and hydrate every night?"

"You love to anticipate my warm, lush body next to yours hon." Blake Marler countered.

"That's warm tender body next to mine darling." Doris grinned widely as the bathroom door opened. "I did not want to start without you."

"Madame Mayor, you know that your masturbatory fantasies involve me, and my many talents. So you would not truly be starting without me sweet baby." The blue eyed red head smirked.

"Blake only you would call me that, good thing I'm marrying you."Doris returned her smile beaming. "I'm not sweet, and I'm not a babe."

"Hush you, You are sweet to me, and you are a babe to me. Now kiss me." Blake squealed.

The curvaceous freckled enchantress sled into the bed. Turning to her lover Blake caressed  
>Doris's check.<p>

"Your energies" kissing her lips, noise and eyes "Are better spent loving me. I need you so much. Frank said quote 'Who would have thought you and Doris could find domestic bliss.' unquote. I told him we were blissful. Darling make love to me with your warm and tender bod. I need you to love away the small mindedness, bitterness, and hatefulness Springfield."

Doris did not need any more encouragement she could almost taste the musky-sweet smell of Blake, her own arousal surged. Doris feathered her breath and fingertips over her lovers breasts, belly, and thighs. Doris was rewarded with Blake's moans of pleasure. Her whispered soft intermittent sounds of euphoria spurred the older woman on.

Doris gently parted Blake's folds. She whirled, spiraled and gyrated her fingers in and out of the soft flower of Blake's sex. The persistent oscillation caused Blake to undulate and thrash. Blake arched up her body rippling in blissful delights. She fell back to the bed boneless and panting.

Doris tenderly kissed the redhead's thighs, hips, pubic bones, then the glistening folds of her lover's sex. A stiff tongue found slick pink puffy vaginal lips, slipping in and out then fluttering Blake into sensual gratification, then blissful slumber.

Doris moved back up and spooned her lover. "I adore you, my sweet delicious love."

###########################


	10. Chapter 10

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters:Natalia/Olivia/Sam/Doris/Blake/Misc Others

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.  
>Ratings: Mature. mf and f/f situations.  
>~Ramblings Chapter ~X ~<br>By Guest00

A/N: Insomnia, Disgruntled Co-Workers, Failed Leadership, and Incessant channel surfing inspired ramble in a very Alternate Universe.

A/N:Frank Married Natalia. Unhappiness abounds.

* * *

><p>Buzz ambled around to the front of his cafe. He signaled to Frank.<p>

"Frank, my lad, I've been a shitty example a husband. I loved your mother without a doubt. We had youth, passion, and well dexterity, but I was an asshole to her. I left her when she was pregnant with you. I came back from the war, got her pregnant again, and left her again. After the war I deserted you, Harley, and Nadine. I was a jerk."

"Come on Pops you and Momma were young. You got drafted. How much time did you have to be a good husband? Momma was a difficult women. Hell Dad I don't know how you can think you are a bad husband. Lillian seems very happy."

"Frankie you and Harley deserved better parents than me and Nadine. Uncle Stavros told me that Nadine was too self-centered, too wild to marry, but I am a hard headed man. If I were not you would not have been stuck on 5th Street raising your sister alone. Maybe that is why you can't seem to hold on to a long term relationship. "

"Dad, Eleni and I did have a long term relationship. If I could have gotten past why Uncle Stavros thought an arranged marriage was better I may have been more of a friend and lover to her."

"Eleni is the past son. I'm talking about your current wife Natalia." Buzz barked out.

"Who told you I filed for a divorce?" Frank seethed.

"No one told me Frank. Natalia said you two were having problems. I see how you are treating your wife, and I saw how you acted at Olivia's going away dinner. I knew then, you and Natalia were having a rough go of it. You even missed your youngest daughter's birth. Olivia, Lillian and I were there thank God."

"Olivia Spencer seems to thrive on 'being there' for people in my life. She is never there for me." Frank miffed. "Besides Natalia was only at her thirty-sixth week. She thought it was  
>Braxton Hicks contractions. I did as she asked brought her to the hospital. How is it my fault that Olivia was there and I was not." Frank concluded crossing his arms and glaring at the older man.<p>

"Son, What was the police situation that kept you from returning my calls?" Buzz asked.

Frank blushed, uncrossed his arms. "It was urgent. That's why I turned off my cell phone. It was a law enforcement matter Dad." Frank muttered.

Anger rolled off of him. Frank's mind whirled back to the day of his daughter's birth.  
>As he left Cedars a call on his police radio came in, before answering he turned off his cell. Frank Muttered to himself.<p>

"Damn false labor again. Damn Natalia, I can't handle it. Let Olivia handle it. Let Spencer take her home, rub her feet, fix her mint tea, and read to her belly. "

The green-eyed siren had been doing that for the four days. Frank's tolerance for his wife and her best friend was at a low ebb. He saw himself displaced. Natalia did not like to be fussed over, Olivia told him that. He had not been catering to her. He had not thought to rub her legs, and feet, or make hot herbal tea for her. Reading to a fetus was beyond silly he thought. His wife told him she did not want him to coddle her and Olivia agreed. Yet here she was back in Springfield, back at the farmhouse with Emma, indulging his wife. He had police business, man's work to handle.

######################################

* * *

><p>The backup request was a clean-up call. He was cleaning up a Spaulding induced mess. One that Alan and Buzz created separately.<p>

_[i] Alan-Micheal Spaulding and his half sister Lucy Cooper skinny dipping in the YMCA indoor pool. Having loud athletic sex in the shallows of the lap pool. Her long legs wrapped around his muscular hips. Her head buried in Alan-Micheal's chest licking and biting his nipples moaning. Frank blushed. He did not immediately recognize his half sister. Bill Lewis and his wife Lizzie-Spaulding Lewis still in swim suits were having sex in the childern's wading pool. The situation was immoral, and carnal.  
>It was a taboo turn-on for him and his partner of the day, Kelly D. Murphy. He gazed at his partner with adulterous intent.[i]<em>

Frank forced himself into Chief Of Police demeanor. "Officer Murphy go to the squad car and get extra cuffs."

Chief Cooper waited until the redheaded detective left. "OUT OF THE POOL. THE PARTY IS OVER." he shouted.

Bill responded "Give me a minute Frank."

Alan-Micheal untangled himself from Lucy then covered her breasts with his hands.

"Frank, we aren't breaking any laws. Bill and I rented the YMCA last night." Alan-Micheal snickered.

This is a private party, and you are not welcome." Lucy said while covering Alan-Micheal's questing fingers with her own. Frank tried to look past them to the far wall. It was an odd mixture of visceral, and surreal. The smell of chlorine, and sex made it visceral. It was surreal in the visual of seeing Lucy, and his ex-wife's lover and eventual her ex-husband having sex in the raw.

"Get out of the pools and get dressed. We can settle this at the station." Frank gritted out.

"Who called the cops anyway?" Bill asked as he help Lizzie adjust her string bikini.

"No call, Officer Murphy passes by here everyday on her way to work. She saw the open gate, and came in to investigate. She called for back-up and I was closest so I came." Frank advised.

Kelly D. Murphy walked back in with a fiftyish looking man in a suit with a roman collar.

"Mr. Lewis, Mr Spaulding, you said you wanted the indoor pool for a family gathering. You rented our space under false pretenses."

"Reverend, this was a family gathering Lizzie is my niece, and Lucy is my ex-wife. We were worshiping at the Church Of Hedonism. Frank leave, and I won't sue S.P.D. for harassment."

"Spaulding I'm going to arrest you for Public indecency, lewd behavior, and obscene disorderly conduct."

" This is not a public place, My conduct has been reasonable given that you and your officer trespassed on private property." Alan Micheal said.

Frank was out maneuvered.

"Mr. Spaulding, Mr. Lewis, your rental agreement is being terminated. Leave or I will have you arrested for trespassing, Mr. Lewis, your membership is revoked." The reverend choked out

"Fuck, the paperwork would be hell. Murphy let's go."

"Chief, I need to swing by my motel and pick-up something, also I feel like I need a shower."

"Sure Murph, I'll meet you at the station." Frank sighed "How are we going to explain this one. God I hate paperwork."

"Chief, come over to the motel with me. We'll figure it out together. I got your back, and maybe a lot more. Like the last time." Murphy winked at him.

Frank Cooper reflected on his activities with Murphy, She was his fuck buddy as she put it. Just an uncomplicated physical exercise.

Dad could be right. He did not know how to be a husband to Natalia, because he was not husband material.

* * *

><p>Driving to the farmhouse Natalia's thoughts drifted to her best friend. Olivia holding her hand, caressing her knuckles. Olivia brushing her fingers on her pregnant belly. Oh goodness the feel of her lips on her checks, and that one kiss on her mouth. The sound of Olivia's voice. The way her eyes lite up when she held Francesca. The way Olivia's eyes seem to darken and follow her. Those green expressive eyes followed her before the pregnancy, during the pregnancy and for the three days after giving birth Olivia stayed.<p>

Arriving home the Latina could not stop reflecting upon Olivia. Her labor with Francesca popped in to her mind like a cork escaping out of a bottle of sparkling wine.

_"Liv it's false labor again. Please stop fusing" Natalia whined.  
><em>

_"False labor_, _I don't think so. God, woman you are too accommodating. Frank's unhappy butt should be here_. _Olivia fumed_. "_I think your little darling wants to check out, and stop the womb service_." _Green eye flashing in exasperation._

_"You are owe the swear jar, and you're still not funny, womb service. Mija,Francesca, Maria y José stop kicking your mother's bladder. Olivia help me get off of this exam table. _Natalia whispered. !Que Dios nos bendiga_! God Bless all of us.  
><em>

Natalia, smiled at the memory. Olivia's hands caressing the small of her sore back, the the feel of her arms rocking her onto her side. The way her hair caught the light, and the silky feel of her breath on her skin. At that moment in time the Latina wanted nothing more than to kiss Olivia, breath her in, hold her and never let her go again.

_"I've got you sweetheart just roll yourself upright and I'll get a wheelchair."  
>Olivia voice dripped affection, and concern.<em>

* * *

><p><em>But I don't have you my sweet friend. Olivia deserves someone forceful, and courageous. Someone fearless, and unflinching. Not me the poster child for church mice.<em>

She turned the key in to open the door to the dark house. "Por Dios bendiga esta casa, God Bless this house."

Natalia gazed at her kitchen, the place she felt more herself. _Olivia deserves someone strong, and brave. Someone unafraid. I'll go to Chicago and get her back on track then I'll come back her and clean-up the mess I've made of my life._

Setting down at her butcher block table wrote a quick note Frank. A face to face with him would be too much. She did not want to allow her anger make life changing decisions.

**_Frank,_**

**_Call me on my cell. I know you wanted to talk tonight. I'm just jealous that you and Detective Murphy have so much to joke about. It was very silly of me._**

**_I'm glad you have someone that can make you laugh. Sorry that I am so childish, must be another symptom of the postpartum thing. Olivia had an episode. She is being pig headed. She refuses to slow down. I'll be at The Chicago Beacon. Francesca is with me. We'll be back in a few days. It could be sooner, If I can't convince her to let me help her._**

**_You will find your dinner in the crock pot, and your favorites in the freezer._**

**_Please tell Detective Murphy she is welcome to join you I made enough for both of you. Please remember to take your Vitamins._**

**_~ N ~_**

* * *

><p>Doris moved back up and spooned her lover. "I adore you, my sweet delicious love."<p>

"Your turn love, I'm not an all for me, type of girl." Blake sighed as she rolled front to front and began kissing a trail down her lover's body.  
>The moment her lover's soft, trimmed blonde mound came into view Blake moaned. Doris whimpered her arousal evident her sex glistened openly, her hips lifting slightly at Blake's gentle lingual caresses.<p>

"Thank God Red you know how many licks it takes to get to the...big o" Doris groaned.


	11. Chapter 11

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters:Natalia/Olivia/Sam/Doris/Blake/Misc Others

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.  
>Ratings: Mature Situations<br>~Ramblings Chapter ~XI ~  
>By Guest00<p>

Pairings: Sam Spencer, Olivia Spencer, Natalia Cooper, Frank Cooper, Marina Cooper, Lillian Cooper, Beth Spaulding, Doris Wolfe, Blake Marler.

A/N: Insomnia, Disgruntled Co-Workers, Failed Leadership, and Incessant channel surfing inspired ramble in a very Alternate Universe.

A/N:Frank Married Natalia. Unhappiness abounds.

* * *

><p>#####<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on Little Big Sister I know you've got a smile for me." Sam Spencer teased.<p>

The older woman pulled back from him but did not break the loose embrace.

" Sammy-Whammy-Jammy, I miss her and the baby. When Frank wasn't there for the delivery I filled in as the birth coach. All it took was holding Francesca, and I was a goner. She stopped crying and snuggled into me. She was born with a full head of black curly hair, and dimples. How could I resist or resent Francesca. To be honest I loved her in the womb."

Pulling back into her brother Olivia confessed.

"I'm off kilter tonight. Doris called, Frank filed for a divorce, I thought her would bring her serenity, give her a sense of belonging and acceptance, friendship, and family."

Olivia tilted her head up to look into her brother's sapphire blue-green eyes.

It is paradoxical. She gave me and Emma tranquility, and a home, she filled us with her goodness, nurtured us and nagged us. She blended into us, making us her family. I thought he wanted that and would cherish her." The green-eye beauty lamented.

"You can't solve her problems. You can be her friend. You can support her, Ultimately she has to find her own solutions. She did settle for Frank. " Sam gently pointed out.

"I pushed her and Frank together." Olivia sniffled.

"Try letting it go just for tonight. Breath in, and let it out. Help my tuck Emma back in, then go to bed. She'll be here tomorrow. Ava sent me a text with her reply attached." Sam concluded. Silvery moon light poured in from the west window as the music from the mobile died.

* * *

><p>########<p>

The clock glowed three fifty-seven A.M. Natalia reached out and turned off the alarm.  
>Yawning and stretching, the Latina felt warmth on along the back of her legs and the contradictory feeling of hard muscled legs padded with silken skin. Marina Cooper's legs were spooned against her. Marina's arms were wrapped around a pillow wedged between their upper bodies.<p>

Forcing herself from the warm bed Natalia padded across the room to Francisca's crib. Dark hair spilled out in ringlets forming an unruly halo around the baby's head. Francesca made a soft whimpering sound.

She lifted her daughter up, unbuttoned her pajama top and placed the child against her right breast Francesca rummaged about until she firmly latched on to the nipple and suckled. The infant's eyes fluttered opened.

Her eyes looked blue in the moonlight her mother thought, just like Emma's. Moving back to the bed Natalia sat down. She scooted up to rest against the headboard.

Marina Cooper nestled into her side. The brown eyed woman allowed herself to recollect snuggling with Emma and Olivia. Images, sounds, and emotions flashed back to her.

Giggles, and belly laughs over Olivia's bad puns, or Emma's endless knock-knock jokes. The low content sighs Emma and Olivia would breath out before they drifted off sleep. The feeling of completeness, belonging, and peacefulness that engulf Natalia. She looked down at the baby in her arms and switch her to her left breast. Francesca briefly opened her eyes before resuming nursing.

The Latina sang softly "_Here comes the sun_, _Here comes the sun_, _do do do do_. _Here comes the sun_ a_nd I say It's all right...Little darling .. It's been a long cold lonely winter_ **..." **

Francesca fell back to sleep as her mother bundled her and dressed traveling cloths.


	12. Chapter 12

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters:Natalia/Olivia/Sam/Doris/Blake/Misc Others

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.  
>Ratings: Mature Situations<br>~Ramblings Chapter ~XII ~  
>By Guest00<p>

Natalia Cooper

A/N: Insomnia, Disgruntled Co-Workers, Failed Leadership, and Incessant channel surfing inspired ramble in a very Alternate Universe.

A/N:Frank Married Natalia. Unhappiness abounds.

* * *

><p>A warning beep sound from the car and the gas-gauge blinked red and orange. Natalia saw a familiar red, green and white neon sign on the right side of the interstate Quikee-Mart.<p>

The Latina. disembarked from the Sport Utility Vehicle. Grasping the gasoline pump with both hands she willed it to fill the tank quicker. A tall man with red hair shot with silver exited the Quikee-Mart holding a paper coffee cup.

"I'm Red Harrisburg, not too many folks traveling during the week. Here Miss, it's free when you fill up with more than twenty dollars. Heading to Chicago Miss." he stated.

"Yes, I'm trying to get there before rush hour traffic." Natalia replied

"If you take old interstate eighty you might avoid most of the traffic. It's a little more scenic, some old stand trees and there is a the view of Salt Creek splashing and rolling down to Mexico. Look it up on your G.P.S. I don't want to steer you wrong." Red Harrisburg advised with a smile.

The dark haired woman climbed back into the black SUV and depressed the on-board G.P.S. button. She directed it. "Road conditions interstate eighty, travel time to destination."

"Recalculating ...rerouteing. Road conditions light traffic, average speed seventy-two miles per hour, wind gusting at ten to twelve miles per hour, road conditions dry...adjusted time is two point five hours." the modulated voice of her G.P.S. intoned.

"If this short cut works I'll be there before nine. If not I'll be doubling back. Cross your fingers little one." She told her daughter.

Natalia prayed silently to her gang of three favorite patron saints, Rita La Abogada Saint of the Impossible, St Anne benefactor and defender of mothers, and St. Christopher champion of travelers. As a teenager she found comfort in her extended family in heaven, when her worldly family rejected and shunned her. These three saints where her examples of grace turned corporeal.

The Puerto Rican women reflected on her marriage. A union built on expectations; his and hers, never jointly. His assumed she wanted to stay at home, tend to him and have a houseful of family around her. He thought he was a man of quite strength, a man of few words, but well intended actions.

Her supposition was their friendship would deepen, they would grow together in mutual activities, adventures, and concerns. Somehow they were never on the same page. Her idea of a joint activity such as working on her old car, or going bowling together did not appeal to Frank. He thought that working together at Company on weekends, or going fishing would bring them closer.

He flatly stated that as a cop he had enough adventure, and if she needed an adrenaline rush, she could do a ride along with one of his beat cops on the wrong side of the tracks.

The Latina wanted to be involved and interested in Frank's concerns, his work, his father, and his daughter. She found his priorities annoying. She and Francesca were frequently last or forgotten.

She discover life with Frank was dull. He did not have any passionate beliefs. He was apolitical, and not particularly social outside of his Cooper Clan and his cop buddies. Simply put they were mismatched, she concluded. No mater how she twisted and turned the relationship in her mind, it was not a union of two souls it was a yoke.

The Latina's mind drifted back to her own lack of charity. Having Lizzie arrested, suspending the night manger, and firing the night clerk were acts of pettiness. She regretted them, even if she did make amends. Well God must have put Marina in her path last night for a reason.

Natalia contemplated her dispossessed compassion. Lizzie Spaulding Lewis was a young woman with too much, and not enough. She was too young, and too irresponsible, and she did not have enough good friends or enough self confidence to ground her. Lizzie had traded on her family name and her beauty because she did not know a better way. It was an affront to Natalia. and Lizzie was Allan Spaulding's creation though and though.

Serendipity rode to the rescue. It awoke beside her in the tangible form of Marina Cooper. The younger woman's gentle and empathic request for leniency swayed her. Marina was Lizzie's best friend. She could help Lizzie better if she could experience kindness where none was warranted.

Did she not do this with Olivia time and again during her recovery?


	13. Chapter 13

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters: Natalia Cooper, Francesca Cooper, Marina Cooper, Frank Cooper, Billy Lewis. Lizzie Spaulding-Lewis, Misc others.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.  
>Ratings: Mature Situations<br>~Ramblings Chapter ~XIII~  
>By Guest00<p>

A/N: Insomnia, Disgruntled Co-Workers, Failed Leadership, and Incessant channel surfing inspired ramble in a very Alternate Universe Unhappiness abounds.

* * *

><p>####<p>

Lizzie Spaulding Lewis tumbled out of the jail cell cot. Hitting the unforgiving cold linoleum flooring. The blue-eyed blonde looked about. _"Jail cell, I'll call James. He'll bail me out_." Lizzie thought to herself.

Her stomach twisted and lurched "Oh God...Dry Heaves" She crocked out

Tangled in the thin blanket she half dragged and crawled over to the metal toilet in the far corner. The sound of her vomiting reverberated. Her retching sounded like a dog barking very loudly.

Marina Cooper meandered into the hall outside the row of cells. " Lizzie, honey, I'm here to get you."  
>Billy Lewis drifted out of the shadows to stand beside Marina. "We're both here. Lizzie can you explain how you got here? I'd like to start there."<p>

####

The Latina turned the radio on low and allowed the scanner to pick a station. The soothing strands of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_ floated out followed by his_ Ode To Joy_. She the music turned her mind to Emma.

She and Emma watching Beaker, the Muppet doing _Ode to Joy_ on the P.C_.._ Emma learning to play _Fur Elise_, her small hands dancing over the keys. The younger Spencer with her mother doing homework at the table both with a studious look of concentration. Her blue-green eyes opening wide in delight for upon seeing Francesca for the first time. Emma's happy grin while sweeping up after making cookies. The young girl's sun bleached hair in pig tails flapping behind her as she dashed around the 4th Of July Celebrations. First spraying James her brother with a water-gun, then running from him to her big sister Lizzie.

The Puerto Rican woman's contemplation of Emma brought her to consider Lizzie Spaulding Lewis, Emma's sister. Why was Phillipp's and Beth's oldest, was less mature than Phillipp's and Olivia's youngest daughter? Why did the blue-eyed petite blond annoy, and exasperate her? Her inner Roman Catholic though of laying Lizzie down at the feet of Rita La Abogada Saint of the Impossible. Gifting the difficult women into the care of the Saint.

Natalia contemplated her hasty, and uncharacteristic harsh reaction to Lizzie Lewis-Spaulding.

Emma and Lizzie shared many common traits, both looked like their father, both could act rashly, both had innate charisma, and both could wheel and deal with charm, but Emma's elemental goodness ruled her. Lizzie seemed to have misplaced her inner compass. She frequently compromised her morality.

###

Wind rattled and tore at the bedroom windows at the farm house. Frank stretched, and smiled ruefully. "God! What a BOD!" he hissed.

Detective Murphy entered the room, "you called chief?"  
>"Yes I did. What do you say to some morning Aerobics?" Frank replied moving over and patting the space beside him.<p>

Frank reached over and picked up his cell phone. He hit the speed dial.  
>"Spring Field Police how may I direct your call" floated out the speaker.<br>"This is Chief Cooper, I and Detective Murphy will be in a little late we are getting in some morning physical conditioning."

"Chief the Assistant D.A. and Mrs Beth Spaulding are waiting for you. Lizzie Lewis was brought in last night on a public nuisance charge that has since been dropped. The A.D.A. wants her to submit to drug testing and Mrs. Spaulding says we have no right to hold her."  
>a panicked voice conveyed.<br>"O.K. I'll be in soon, about forty-five minutes. Tell all parties that we can hold her for up to twenty-four hours without charging her. Ask the A.D.A. to outline why Ms. Lewis is subject to random drug testing to her lawyer, or is Beth acting as her daughter's council on this?"

Frank rang off and looked at Murphy "Duty calls. You heard."  
>"Chief I'll just take a rain check on the exercise today." The tall red-head swayed out of the room.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters: Natalia Cooper, Francesca Cooper, Marina Cooper, Frank

Cooper, Billy Lewis. Lizzie Spaulding-Lewis, Misc others.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

Ratings: Mature Situations

~Ramblings Chapter ~ XIV

By Guest00

A/N: Insomnia, Disgruntled Co-Workers, Failed Leadership, and Incessant channel surfing inspired

A tale a very Alternate Universe Unhappiness abounds.

#####################################################

Frank Cooper marched into precinct holding cells. His feet slapping the floor so hard the sound echoed and bounced. His hand were balled into fists at his side.

Frank locked eyes with his daughter. He appraised her. She was distressed and obliviously upset. She had forgotten her outer armor of composed dispassionate professional in her haste . Before him stood a emotionally volatile and highly explosive child. His daughter transformed into her fourteen year old self.

Frank looked at Lizzie Spaulding-Lewis. Gone was the brazen temptress from the Y.M.C.A. She appeared waifish in the over sized orange jumpsuit. Her blond hair uncombed and her eyes red rimmed, she was the picture of a forsaken orphaned child.

His pique dissolved. He peered back at his daughter. It was in his power to be a goat or a hero. He contemplated his daughter and the Spaulding Lewis families reactions. He could save the day, be the Go To Man. They would treat him as an equal, and his daughter would give him respect.

"I'm going to release your friend on two conditions. Ninety meetings in Ninety days. I don't care if she attends A.A., N.A. or crazy people anonymous just as long as it is a Twelve step program, The second condition she makes restitution for any damages her rampage inflicted on public or private property."

Frank rubbed his chin,

"I'll try and talk the A.D.A. into not pressing the violation of probation."

Billy Lewis shifted out from behind Marina

"Chief, thank you so much. I'm indebted to you. I'll take Lizzie home."

"Billy in a perfect world my word would be good enough, but we have to do the paperwork to get your wife released, and there is the A.D.A. to convince."

Frank Cooper responded

A clang of metal on metal, the sound of low voices and heels pinging across the floor could be heard.

Darci Matthews, Doris Wolfe and Kelly Murphy entered the room.

The three red haired woman were laughing. Frank recognized his old flame, Darci Matthews. She left him in 2002 with just a note and no promise of return.

"So I said yeah Ms. Wolf you can huff and puff, but your not going to eat me up or my three little clients." Darci Matthews laughed, "What about your favorite mock trial Mayor Wolfe?"

"Umm my law prof preferred the nursery rhyme variety, " _The Old Woman Who Lived In A Shoe, and Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater_."  
>Doris Wolfe replied.<p>

Kelly Murphy contributed "Slum Lords and False Imprisonment."

"Yes Detective, as well as child neglect, and temporary insanity, why would a man want two wives?"

"Frank, er Chief Cooper I think you know Darci Matthews, our new A.D.A."

Doris Wolfe smirked, a devilish twinkle in her eye.

"Frank, love, you look well, and you made Chief ? Elected or appointed?" Darci Matthews asked as she flicked her long copper main back over her shoulders.

"Umm appointed. Detective Murphy put me on exercise and diet program so you can thank her."

"Chief, it is a life style not a program." Kelly Murphy injected. The flame haired detective glared at him,the New A.D.A and the Mayor.

She instinctively read the body language in front of her. Frank's guilt, the mayor's amusement, and Darci Matthews curiosity, added up in her the dots she thought to herself.

_"He slept with the New A.D.A and the Mayor knows."  
><em>

Kelly Murphy pivoting about face retreating from the three. Frank Cooper watched her firm round backside, swish from side to side as she left.

"Frankie, _your detective_ said you came directly here instead of your normal morning work out. I hope you can make it up because Ms. Spaulding, Lizzie's attorney and I have worked out an agreement."

"Darci, Mayor Wolfe, I trust that you will take under advisement an agreement I was working on with Billy and Lizzie Lewis." Frank urged.

"Frank why don't you go unruffle your girlfriends feathers and let me handle the Spaulding-Lewis affair." Darci Matthews suggested.

"Darci, Kelly Murphy is not Frank's girl, he's happily married and has a three month old daughter. Right Frank, in an election year having a piece on the side and a wife is political suicide. It is just about as insane as filing for divorce while running for office." Doris Wolfe asserted. "Now Frank tell us about your agreement."

"Umm, it's one I've seen put in place before by you Doris. Ninety meetings in ninety days, a twelve step program, The second condition she make restitution for all harm she caused." Frank surmised.

Darci Matthews remarked, "Good, I want to add a monitoring device and ninety hours of community service. Does Alexandra Spaulding still hold sway over her family? I think I might give Mrs. Godfrey er I mean Alexandra some free legal advice."

"Free legal advise, Darci good luck with getting her to listen. Frank you look a little pensive, missing Natalia and Francesca are you? or is it little guilty around the gills. When I feel guilty I call Blake and apologize. It keeps up blissful." Doris reached up and patted his face.

"Darci are you hungry? I think Buzz is serving pulled pork today, would you care to join me?" Doris chuckled as she guided the tall copper hair women out.


	15. Chapter 15

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters: Lucy Cooper, Marina Cooper, Frank Cooper, Billy Lewis. Lizzie Spaulding-Lewis, Natalia Cooper, Francesca Cooper, Alan Micheal Spaulding and Misc others.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.  
>Ratings: Mature Situations<p>

I really mean Mature Situations, M/F sex mentioned as well as F/F.  
>~Ramblings Chapter ~XV~ AKA 15<br>By Guest00

A/N: Insomnia, Disgruntled Co-Workers, Failed Leadership, and Incessant channel surfing inspired ramble in a very Alternate Universe Unhappiness abounds.

* * *

><p>####<p>

Pine-scented disinfectant air filled Kelly Murphy's lungs, as she collided with the steal clad door leading out of the holding cells. Pushing though the door she stopped at the water cooler. Calming herself with deep breaths. Her sense of self preservation kicked in.

_"Come on Murphy pull it together woman. _Jealousy is a waste of time. _ Love is for the weak. You don't love Frank. He's a project more an object of distraction, than an object of attraction._

The flame haired woman smirked, removed a paper cone cup and filled it with water, and sipped from it slowly. Murphy eyed the exit to the holding cells. Taking a deep breath she walked away and headed toward the detectives bull-pen.

Doris Wolfe and A.D.A. Matthews emerged from the holding cells. The two women conversing in legal jargon oblivious to Frank and Marina following behind.

"Misdemeanors trespassing, public intoxication, and disorderly behavior seem to be her modus operandi." A.D.A. Matthews opinionated.

"Ms. Matthews, those are just the unsealed offenses. She is a Spaulding if not by nature definitely by nurture. Alan Spaulding's influence on her is sadly apparent. Using her money and family connections to entice the law into being deaf, dumb and blind. She greases the wheels of Justice liberally and frequently. Alan taught her how to indirectly buy off, bully and blackmail officers of the court while she was still in pigtails."

"Doris, Lizzie is not a modern day Delilah. She's just woman, with her own angels and demons. Phillip and Beth's rocky relationship, her leukemia, and losing Sarah influence her behavior more than being a Spaulding." Marina fumed passionately.

"Your devotion to your best friend is touching but misplaced Marina. I know about the fake I.D. The ends did not justifies the means. The lack of morality of that act was a precursor to her future delinquent conduct." Doris countered in a pugnacious court room voice.

Marina flushed with embarrassment at the memory of her misadventures and misdeeds with the fake I.D. at Inferno the local night club.

"2002 is a long time ago, Lizzie and I have changed." Marina asserted.

"Ladies, we can't resolve this here. We should meet tomorrow, in the D.A.'s office. The results of the drug test will be in. Marina, I thought you were going to help your grandfather at Company." Frank Cooper interceded.

"No Dad, I'm not schedule to help Grandpa Buzz. I'm going to pickup Henry, Little William and Peyton from Jane's. Billy is still talking to Lizzie. He will need to be here for a bit longer, Beth, and Phillip are working. Reva is well Reva, the less she knows about this the better. Henry and Peyton are less of a handful together than apart. " replied Marina**,** " I will take the kids over and see if Lillian needs my help. "

#############################

Lucy Cooper and Alan-Micheal Spaulding awoke entangled in red satin sheets. Lucy's shoulder length blond lock spayed around in a messy bird nest of gold, and silver. Alan-Micheal's wavy black hair with touches of grey peaked out from a pillow.

"I think something died in my mouth Micky." Lucy groaned. "It was Copenhagen, or Amsterdam or Hamburg all over again. "Worse morning breath ever. Remind me not to combine Clove cigarettes, and Bailey's Kinky Orgasms."

"Copenhagen was live porn in the round, Amsterdam was the Banana Bar, sex with fruit, Ah Hamburg and the many pleasures of The Reeperbahn. When did you indulge in Clove cigarettes, and Bailey's during our grand European tour? " Alan-Micheal wondered.

Kopstoot in Amsterdam with Djarum Black Sixteens, Kopstoot is what the Dutch call a boilermaker, a shot of gin after a pint of beer." Lucy grunted.

"Did Lizzie like the Bailey's? Kinky Orgasms are so smooth I wager she did not taste the amaretto, or other liqueurs once you put the ice cream in it. " Alan-Micheal chortled.

"No she is on a eat healthy binge, I slipped ketamine into her wheat grass smoothie at the spa. Ironic my sick kitty's leftover drugs got me some kinky kitty." joked Lucy. "Lizzie was so out of it she called me Marina, like twenty times, and she called you Bad Billy, as in Oh Bad Billy  
>plow her good when you and I were bumping and grinding."<p>

Did the Nanny Camera get all the action? " Alan-Micheal murmured.

##############################

"Billy, please believe me, I did not take any drugs and all I drank was tea and wheat grass smoothies at the spa with Lucy." Lizzie pleaded. As she lowered herself to the floor and sat tucking her legs under her chin.

Billy Lewis scrutinized Lizzie. The over sized orange jumpsuit, her unsteady demeanor_,_ and her tearful deportment tugged on his emotions. The image before him was of a frightened adolescent girl, not his spite fire wife.

" Elizabeth Lillian Lewis, part of me wants to pick you up and shake you, another part of me wants to scope you up and take you home and protect you from the big bad world. Start from the beginning of your spa trip with Lucy. "

"I met Lucy at the estate's guest house. We left Little William with Mom and Dad at the main house." Lizzie said.

"Was your Uncle Alan-Micheal with you two?" Billy asked as he slid to the floor and sat across from his wife.

"No Billy, He dropped us off and picked us up at the spa. It was a girls' day. We did manicures, pedicures, facials, and shared juicy gossip." Lizzie replied.

"What juicy gossip ?" Billy asked.

"Harley and her boys are in U.S. . Buzz's restaurant is in the red. Frank is having an affair with the new detective, Kelly Murphy. He filed for a divorce. Natalia doesn't know about the divorce or the affair according to Lucy. "

"How did Lucy get this gossip?" Billy demanded.

"She has special sources, or so she said, besides Harley is her half sister, Frank is her half brother. The Cooper family is very tight-knit, It is possible that Frank and Harley have been talking with Lucy since the Y.M.C.A. incident."

Lizzie rose from the floor of the cell and pulled the blanket off of the cot wrapped it around herself and then sat back down across from Billy.

"Frank and Detective Murphy do seem very close. I saw how he looked at her when we got arrested at the Y.M.C.A. Pool. He does have a thing for redheads. There was him and Blake, and that newspaper reporter. Funny how the charges for Lucy and Alan Micheal were dismissed, and you and I got arraigned and convicted on drunk and disorderly charges."

Billy stared at Lizzie. "Were the Cooper's family troubles all you two discussed?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes and then conceded

"No, we talked about your Uncle Josh, Reva, my parents, Dr. Rick and Mindy, Olivia, Matt, Doris and Blake...You know the usual spicy stuff."

"So nothing mundane, like your husband went to an A.A. convention for the day, or Shayne Lewis and Buzz Cooper are starting an V.F.W. chapter."

"Shayne did come up., but not the V.F.W. Hall. More like he's easy on the eye but otherwise a spectacular train wreck of a human being."

"You think Shayne Lewis is hunky? " Billy chuckled. "I've heard it before Lewis men are good looking, smoking hot, rakish, and even handsome. Who else made your list?"

"Remy, Rafe, Mallet, Sam, and and Matt." Lizzie taunted. " All are hunky and but I'm totally unavailable. You see I'm crazy for a winsome scoundrel, and his son, a shorter version of him, H.W. Lewis the fourth, a charming rascal . The only one of the lot that even has a little potential has a very witchy sister, a she-devil, Olivia."

"Remy Boudreau, Rafe Rivera, and Sam Spencer, are kids. come on baby and Olivia is not so bad, she has mellowed. Your Dad, Uncle Josh and I were talking about how she seems to have..." Billy started to reply

"Billy, Really she has changed, yeah well almost dying can do that. Then again I should be grateful to her, she did teach you a few things,..." Lizzie trailed off.

" Olivia and I are like vinegar and oil we only blend together when we are stirred up. She and I had a marriage of mutual ambition and convenience. We deluded ourselves into thinking the sexual energy was true love, but she feed my addictions, and I feed hers. I learned from her how to be a parent. I adored having Emma as a daughter. It was a joy to be a father to her and Sam. I think of Olivia as a friend now. Olivia treated Sam more like a son than a brother, and it rubbed off on me. I think of Sam as a big kid." Billy said.

"Interesting, you think of yourself as a Dad to him. Did you know Sam Spencer adopted three siblings from Iraq. He and Olivia are raising them and Emma."  
>Lizzie related. "The Spenser's are expanding their business holding as well. Olivia bought two old Fred Harvey hotels. She is keeping it all in the family. Ava went to San Francisco to finalize the deal on another hotel for the Beacon franchise. Natalia is going to Chicago to help Olivia with the new Beacon hotel.<p>

"Wow that is some gossip. Harley. back in the States huh? I have not seen her or her boys." Billy responded. "how do you know about Natalia going to Chicago?"

"Marina text-ed me that she, Natalia, and my grandmother Lillian were doing a girls night before Natalia left to help Olivia. I told Lucy about Frank's wife is going to Chicago on business. She thought it was cute how my Grandmother and best friend had adopted Frank's current wife into the Cooper Clan. So that's all I recall. I woke up here in this orange couture jumpsuit with a hangover, and no memory of drinking or other stuff." Lizzie finished.


	16. Chapter 16

Fandom: Guiding Light

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.  
>Ratings: Mature Situations<br>~Ramblings Chapter ~XVI~ AKA 16  
>By Guest00<p>

A/N: Insomnia, Disgruntled Co-Workers, Failed Leadership, and Incessant channel surfing inspired ramble in a very Alternate Universe Unhappiness abounds.

A/N Lucy and Lizzie refer to Alan-Micheal as Micky ("Mickey" ... nicknames for, Michael as a given name. "Mick" is commonly associated with Irish people.)

* * *

><p>####<p>

"Honey, I found the cable for the Nanny Cam" Alan-Micheal snickered, "Come, enjoy the replay of you getting your grove on with Lizzie."

_"Micky, Luce I think I've got a touch of Vertigo The room is spinning." _Lizzie staggered into the Spauling manor's guest house.

_"Sit down Lizzie,close your eyes and lean your head backwards."_ Alan-Micheal advised.  
>"<em>Do you feel sick to your stomach?"<em>

_"No, just dizzy. I should call my Grandmother Lillian, but she's having a girls' night with Marina_ _and Natalia_. _I wish they had invited me and Lucy. We could have..."_

Lucy Cooper interrupted the dizzy blonde. Her voice taking on a taunting air.

"_It is just precious how Lillian your Grandmother and Marina your best friend have adopted Frank's little woman into the Cooper Clan. They pulled out the Cooper version of 'All natural artificial flavors, and sweeteners welcoming me back from_ _Europe_."  
><em><br>_

_"I don't follow...Natural and artificial are an oxymoron like Jumbo Shrimp and Military Intelligence." _Lizzie wondered aloud, as she wobbles to her feet._  
><em>

_"Bingo! The Cooper Clan are a bunch of phonies. They act noble, while they steal your trust fund. You and I have been vilified by them. We have been duped by them. Does Marina care about you? Did she ever do something for you unconditionally? I'm your real best friend Lizzie..._"

Lucy slide her hands over and the seated woman's shoulders down her arms and captured her hands. _" Your lightheaded, I'll help you to the bedroom and take care of you."  
><em>The older woman pulled her upright slipped one arm around her middle and guided the golden haired woman into a bedroom.

Lucy's voice sounded breathy. _"It's just us girls let me help you get more comfortable."_

The sandy blonde deftly disrobed the unsteady crystal blue eyed woman. She feed her erotic urges by covertly fondling the silken flesh being unveiled.

_"I'll send Micky up to the main house to explain your unwell. Phillip and Beth can call Billy to come and take you and the baby home."_

She delighted in revealing Lizzie's curvy and firm body. Her shoulders were smooth and round. Lizzie's full pale breasts, with pointed reddish-purple nipples came into view. Next her soft lean abdominal muscles. Lastly Lucy gazed at her womanhood. A light dusting of fine golden hair curled over dark pink lips.

_"Billy is at an A.A. conference until tomorrow. I told you about his plans didn't I? I'll rest here until the dizziness passes, it must be the release of all the toxins I sweated out at the spa. I've been "on the wagon" since the YMCA fandango."_ Lizzie advised sleepily.

_"Ah yes Micky's belated wedding gift to you and Billy, Unfortunately my brother killed it before we all got a chance to... Umm do a conga line; a double A ménage à trois._"

Lucy smiled. _"You and I could amuse ourselves. you'll enjoy it, mon petit chou. We both can enjoy La petite mor without the bother of our men, oui. "_

Alan-Micheal's eyes glittered with lust. He slide a hand down his pajamas bottoms and stoked his member. Lucy glided into the room.

"Micky, I see you are enjoying the video. Did you send off the photos of Frank's sexual indiscretions? The self-righteous prig will never cross us again. I wish we could have a video of his wife's reaction to it. She's getting a full measure back after what she did to Harley. Ah revenge is sweet even if it is cold. Frank and Lt. Kelly Murphy are are very athletic together. I think they are better suited than he and that putain de merde he married."

Lucy flounced down on the bed, the silken folds of her nightgown tracing her graceful curves, its low back revealing flawless skin.

"She was already knocked-up when she married him. Idiot brother of mine, doesn't know how to fuck em, and leave em like our old man. Frank has the gall to tell us to leave his town. Mick, he forgot that we don't take crap from anyone. Frank is Buzz Cooper's hypocritical chip off the old block."

###

Snow devils whirl about flinging translucent ice crystals randomly over the blacktop. Natalia Cooper slowed adjusting her speed to the weather conditions. Through the sleet she spied a lone figure walking relentlessly against the blustery wind.

Dressed in a brown and tan camouflage paramilitary jacket, faded indigo jeans and brown boots the potential frost bite victim reminded Natalia of her son. The image tugged at her heart, she pulled along side the figure.

"Can I call some one to pick you up" Natalia asked

"See that sign for fishing cabins for rent that's where I'm headed." The voice was softly feminine.

The Latina regard the stranger. Pink checked, dark black hair being whipped by the wind, and dark blue eyes, she looked young, no more than seventeen, and harmless.

"I can give you a lift. It is on my way." Natalia replied.

"Thanks, I locked my keys and cell in my car. I was cleaning one of the rentals. Unfortunately we turn off the phones to any unoccupied cabin. I couldn't call the main office. I'm lucky you happened by. It is colder than I thought. Oh my name is Jessie." The young teenager prattled as she open the door of the S.U.V. and buckled herself in.

"I'm Natalia Cooper, and my little one is Francesca. Do you get many guests during this time of year? I did not think fishing during the winter would be a big draw."

'Mostly we just get the road weary, the lost and once in a while a die hard fisherman, that needs his fix." Jessie replied with a snort.

"You know your clientele well." The older women remarked.

"It's genetic. My Aunt and I own and run the business." Jessie disclosed. "What brings you and Francesca out this way?"

"I have business in Chicago, and Red Harrisburg at the Quickie-Mart told me is a faster route." Natalia answered. "Is that your main office?"

"Yes. Just veer over to the left. See our sign, 'Mahican's Rentals, Boats, and Cabins' You can see the office. It's the one story wooden cabin. I'll thank Red Harrisburg for sending you my way, or I'd been a human pop-icicle." Jessie surmised. "Come in for a minute please."

Natalia pulled in front and stopped the car. "I do need a potty break."

The older woman open the door to the back seat and unsnapped her daughter from the child booster.

"I'll take her. The ladies room is to the right of the front desk." Jessie offered with outstretched hands.

Natalia smiled as she handed over Francesca. "If she starts to fuss, her pacifier is in a zippy in the front of the diaper bag. "

The teenager placed the infant on one hip. She slung the pink diaper bag over the opposite shoulder.

"Francesca, and I will grab a seat in the lobby. My Aunt always has something warm to drink at the front desk. Tell me what you like and I'll have a cup ready for you before you go."

The two women hurried inside.

_The Ride of The Valkyries_ began playing from the Latin's cell phone.

"Ah that's my Boss's Office, ..." The Latina smiled.

"Ms. Cooper, here, yes Ms. Swan, I intend to be there soon. I already uploaded a few adjustments to Ms. Spencer's calendar for the week. We can tweak it together."

~TBC~


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.  
>Ratting: This chapter kid friendly.<br>~Ramblings Chapter ~XVII~ AKA 17  
>By Guest00<br>A/N: Insomnia, Disgruntled Co-Workers, Failed Leadership, and Incessant channel surfing inspired ramble in a very Alternate Universe Unhappiness abounds.

####

A bespectacled, buxom, fortyish woman greeted Jessie with a continuation of questions. She looked like an older plumper version of Jessie. Her black hair had tiny wisp of grey, and her unique blue-violet eyes were magnified by her glasses.  
>"Jessie, Are you checking in guests? Why didn't you call ahead? Who is that your holding? How long will they be staying ? Where are the cleaning things?"<br>"Aunt Rosie chill." The teen replied, " This is Francesca Cooper, her mother Natalia, gave me a lift back here."  
>Natalia smiled and waved the cell phone at the full figured women, as she dashed towards the ladies room.<br>"Ms. Mahican, Please excuse me I really need to use the washroom" Rosie Mahican glared over her glasses at her niece.  
>"Aunt Rosie, it's all good. I'm thirsty. Do we have any pop at the front desk? " Jessie squeaked as Francesca pulled on the young woman's hair.<br>"Changing the subject won't work. So spill it." Rosie nagged.  
>"The short version, locked my cell and keys in the car, stated to walk back from cabin number six, Natalia stopped and gave me a lift back here." The lanky teen grunted as she pried her stay hair away from the baby.<br>"Cabin six, why didn't you stay there until I came for you? It is over three miles from here. Your coat can't handle slushy winter winds. I know it is the cool thing to wear."  
>Rosie Mahican trembled slightly, her blue-violet eyes flashing concern tinged with anger.<br>"You could have gotten frost bite, or worse, some random nut job could have picked you up along that stretch of road."  
>The young woman swallowed, bite her top lip, shuffled her feet and bounced the curly hair babe on her hip.<br>"Aunt Rosie...I never meant to cause you to worry, that's why I was walking back here; three miles is not going to give me frost bite and I could've stop in at one of the cabins along the way. If we left the phones on in the cabins I would have called. "  
>Natalia Cooper hurried back into the lobby. She gave a fleeting look at the two women. The familial resemblance was undeniably striking. The same blue almost violet eyes, the same natural part of their hair and the similar the set of their jaws. It wasn't just the physical resemblance; the same mannerisms, the way both of them looked directly into your eyes, and bite their top lip while considering a response.<br>Rosie Mahican gave a rueful smile to her niece.  
>"Yes, if money grew on White Oaks, we and the State Treasury of Illinois would have no worries. People come here to get away from the terrible T's. Television and Telephones, and in some cases Teenagers. Jessica Mahican your forgetfulness will be the death of one of us."<br>"You're right." Jessie replied with a sigh of relief. "I was wrong."  
>Rosie Mahican reached out, and pulled her niece's hair out of the baby's tiny fingers.<br>The gesture was the olive branch that Jessie hoped for.  
>" I really must skedaddle if I want to beat the traffic on the Eisenhower." The Latina declared as she reached for her daughter.<br>"Let us thank you. Jessie what do you think of giving Ms. Cooper a free night at the Mahican cabins?"  
>"Ms. Mahican, that is too generous..."<br>"Nonsense. It's not like we're giving you tickets to the Bears and the Detroit Lions. It's a night in the Illinois's back woods. You saw the thick stands of Black Walnut, Red and White Oaks. We have a few Sugar Maples as well. If you come in the fall the trees put on a nice show." Rosie Mahican insisted.  
>"I'm filling out a card for you. The code on it will let you into any unoccupied cabin. We use Simplex 1000 Mechanical Push Button Locks on our guest units. They hold up better than keyed locks, or swipe card locks."<br>Natalia glanced over at Rosie, her dimples flashing briefly into a smile.  
>"Thank you, I'll return the gesture."<br>The Puerto Rican woman fished her billfold from her purse and dislodged a gilt-edged card.  
>"Hand this card in at the front desk and tell the clerk to give me a call. We women hoteliers, have to stick together ." Natalia Cooper offered.<br>Rosie Mahican took the card and read it.

_Mrs N. Rivera-Cooper._  
><em>The Beacon Inn. Springfield IL.<em>  
><em>General Manger and Shareholder.<em>

########

Fakhri and Habib Jaffari sat opposite of each other at the oak table in the kitchen. The handsome boys could not deny they were brothers. Two sets of caramel brown eyes framed by dark lashes, the same angular cheekbones, and strong jawlines. Occasionally yawning the two sleepy eyed boys engaged briefly.  
>"Pass the milk please." Muttered Fakhri, his voice sounded horse.<p>

Pushing the cardboard boxed container towards the taller boy Habib scolded,

"Did you get the game piece out of the cereal box?"

Fakhri paused, in mid pour he shock the box.

"Nope, it sounds like it's at the bottom of the box."

Fakhri unlike his brother was fully dressed in a school uniform. A Maroon pullover, a white shirt and khaki twill paints.  
>Habib's stained grey jersey and pajama bottoms seemed more suited for a lazy weekend. He was playing with a with his spoon, using it to launch Lego blocks at his plastic action figures.<p>

Emma bounced into the kitchen. Her tawny colored hair bouncing behind her in a pony tail. Aaliyah followed behind her black hair bound in a long French braid. She smiled at her brothers.

"Did you guys leave us any cereal and milk?" Aaliyah asked.

"Assalamu alaikum, Aaliyah and Emma" Fakhri greeted.

"Wa alaikum assalam." Aaliyah and Emma chorused.

"I know we have more cereal in the pantry." Habib responded. "Ammu Sam, er I mean Uncle Sam bought three boxes."

"I'm gonna have an Eggo with peanut butter and milk." Emma announced.

"Sounds good Jellybean, Please make me one too."

Emma hazel eyes twinkled and opened wide. "Mom, you're up!"

"Assalamu alaikum Aunt Olivia " Aaliyah, Fakhri and Habib sang out together.

"Wa alaikum assalam Aaliyah, Habib, and Fakhri." Olivia returned.

Is your Uncle Sam up? Does everyone have their gear for Indoor Soccer today?" Olivia inquired.

"Liv have you seen my brief case? I thought it was in the study. " Sam bellowed.

"Emma will you fix me a plate? Habib come with me to help your Uncle." Olivia chuckled.

"Sam, It's your turn to take them to Windy City Field House." Olivia remarked as she left the kitchen with Habib.

"Sure thing Liv." Sam replied from outside the kitchen. "Gotta keep our domestic felicity boat afloat sister mine."

####

"Darci are you hungry? I think Buzz is serving pull pork today, would you care to join me?" Doris chuckled as she guided the tall copper hair women out.

Opening her car door Darci Mathews remarked.

"Umm Doris It's too early for lunch, but I could use a cup of coffee."

"Coffee it is then Ms. Mathews." Settling herself into the passenger seat Doris chimed with a glint in her blue eyes.

"Doris Wolfe you seem to be very upbeat considering what just transpired." Darci observed.

"I thought someone might have told you about my personal life by now. You've been back for more than a fortnight. " Doris dryly responded.

"You and Blake, well yeah, I'm an opened minded type. What goes on in your life outside the office is none of my concern. I'm still trying to put together my own life such as it is. I came back here with the intention to reconnect with Frank." Darci confessed.

"Darci, I've heard bits and pieces about you and Frank from Buzz, If your comfortable talking about it could you give me the condensed version?" Doris asked as the car came to a stop outside the diner.

####

Olivia's thought "_**Natalia won't be at the office for hours. You've got remolding contractors, suppliers and a Ward Alderman to take your mind off of personal matters.**"_

Sliding into the driver's seat of her car Olivia's began her morning drive on auto-pilot. The Silver Lexus purred along. Winding it's way past Oak Street Beach. Pausing at a yield sign The C.E.O observed a raccoon. It perched on an overflowing fetid trashcan, its green eyes reflecting in the headlights for a few heart beats caught Olivia's attention.

_"**What are you hiding behind your mask? We are espíritu afín my friend. I hide behind masks as well."**_

Olivia shifted her thoughts back to navigating though the morning traffic snarls, and tangles of Chicago.

####

The G.P.S tracker on Kyra Swan's P.C. bleeped loudly. Kyra eyed the notice and tapped a few keys. Ava Peralta's campaign to reconnect her mother and Natalia had entered it's Chicago phase. Ava wanted her biological mother to be happy. Olivia Spencer was happiest when the Latina was in her life. Ava had entrusted Kyra with a the public details of the Olivia and Natalia bond. Gus Aitoro's friendship, the heart transplant, and Natalia's active role in Olivia's recovery. The rocky give and take of the relationship was emblematic of the C.E.O. of the Beacon Hotels. Kyra Swan's interactions with Ms. Rivera-Cooper were always complaisant. Kyra found the Latina to be good natured, and very caring. A good match for her boss.

"Operation Tangle Foot initiated. Protocol Eros "

She nervously patted a few stray platinum blonde hairs back into place.

A happy C.E.O. would not spend ten hour days at work. A convivial boss was more likely to praise in public than fire in private. Ms. Spencer's good-humor would directly impact Kyra Swan's life. Ava did not need to sell her on that point. Kyra's observation bore witness to the "BFF" effect on the boss.  
>The head honcho was effervescent after any interactions with Ms. Rivera-Cooper. Her good mood infected the staff, and the guests. She graced all with thousand watt smiles and warmth. Her sea green eyes radiated joy.<p>

The lithe blue eyed blonde trusted her fellow staff members only so far. Kyra conference called the parking lot attendant, the head bellhop, and the concierge.

"Hey fellas has she arrived yet?"

"Affirmative. She is on her way up ." Joey Fine replied.

"Yeah, I put her bags into the holding room." Lawrence Howard supplied.

"Miss Swan, she gave me the keys to the SUV and said she would not be needing it for the remainder of the day." Moses Horowitz advised.

###

Natalia pushed the stroller out of the elevator into the lobby. She skirted the front desk and went directly to the employee's only space. An engraved name plate with **Mrs N. Rivera-Cooper, **brought a smile to her. The stroller glided soundlessly into the office. Opening the door Natalia let out a gasp of surprise. The space looked like an L.L. Bean home office. Two red leather Morris chairs were placed in front of a Mission style work desk with a matching leather executive chair. A Monitor with keyboard were placed at an angle on the desk. A russet colored oval raided wool rug complemented the red and dark walnut colors of the furniture and the parquet flooring. A cloth covered loveseat was placed under a window beside it a mini crib and changer. A mini fridge was placed behind the desk with a lamp on it. This was the work office the Latina longed to have. Cosy comfort and function. In short order Natalia settled her daughter into the crib, and herself at the desk.

"God, I love that woman."

The Puerto Rican said to herself. She looked at the electronic picture frame on her desk, the images of Olivia, Emma, and herself scrolling across with the occasional images of her son, and her wedding pictures with Gus, then Frank, then pictures of Francesca. Tilting her head she sighed.

"Liv cares more about my happiness and Francesca than Frank does."


	18. Chapter 18

Fandom: Guiding Light

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

Ratting:

~Ramblings Chapter ~XVIII ~~18

By Guest00

A/N: Insomnia, Disgruntled Co-Workers, Failed Leadership, and Incessant channel surfing inspired ramble in a very Alternate Universe Unhappiness abounds.

####

Darci Mathews tapped her French manicured nails on the on the table.

"The abridge version. I was a call girl for the New Orleans' Mafia." Darci closed her eyes and waited for Mayor Wolfe to explode. Darci opened her eyes and swallowed.

Doris waved a waitress over "I need fortification before you proceed barrister. Hi Flo, Hot Lemongrass Tea for me, she wants a Premium Coffee, and we'll have two waters please ."

"Do you want the egg white omelet, or the skinny breakfast plate Dorie?" yawned Flo.

"I'll take the skinny, plain cottage cheese, the fruit to the side with the broil tomatoes. Darci what do you want?"

"Umm I'll have the eggs ranchero, flour tortillas and can you top it with jalapeno peppers?" Darci stated.

"Flo ask the cook to grill the jalapeno peppers, Ms. Mathews likes spicy." Dorris injected with a wink.

Flo smiled at Doris and then looked over Darci Mathews.

"Does she now. Is she any relation to Blake? My boss is wild for spicy." Flo said as she departed.

"You were a women of easy virtue?" Doris prompted.

"I had a substance problem. I tried to kick it in New Orleans, which is like trying to stay dry in a hurricane. I didn't care what type of drug as long as I could escape from reality." Darci grimaced.

" How does a call girl from New Orleans come to Springfield Township Illinois?" The older woman gently asked.

"My contract was sold to Eden August and Victor Salerno. The move was a fresh start for me. Salerno was the head of the Springfield Mafia. August and Salerno rehabbed me. A junkie call girl is a liability. His "escort" service was just part of his operations. If it was illegal, he had a piece of it. He also ran a thriving drug business. He cooked Delirium in San Cristobal, imported it, and distributed it here. " Darci explained.

"I've heard of Delirium, a version of Methamphetamine." Doris remarked. "You came to work for the local Crime Syndicate. You met Frank in a paddy wagon after he raided the bordello?" Doris smirked.

"Frank was investigating a serial killer who targeted prostitutes. Eden August wanted the investigation to be discreet and private. She and Salerno wanted the public investigation to stop. August and Salerno ordered me to distract Frank. Frank has a thing for red heads." Darci replied

"It is a an open secret." Doris stated. "He made a play for Blake."

"I met him in his father's diner. It was strictly business until one of the other girls got murdered. I enjoyed Frank's goofy Barney Fiffe exterior, his decency, his quest to right wrongs, his devotion to his family and his community. He was emblematic of the life I wanted."

"Why did you leave him? Did he turn into an ass hat once he slipped the ring on?" Doris teased.

"No. The Frank I loved was not perfect, but he was sincere. He was a classical Don Quixote, tilting at the lawless. He was strong, and kind, not the typical customer or man I had experienced. I idolized him. Being with him made me want to be a better person. A person worthy of him. " Darci whispered.

"I know the feeling when I'm with Blake I want to be a better person." Doris volunteered.

" While I was living in New Orleans I saw Alexandra Spaulding with the Mafia's head drug broker. Brad Green. She went by Alex Godfrey in New Orleans. I accidentally let it slip out Alexandra Spaulding and Alex Godfrey were one and the same. Not a good thing. You know how you feel about Lizzie Lewis? I feel the same way about Alexandra Spaulding. She knew about my past, and she used it to hurt Frank. My association with the mob caused his suspension . I did not want my past to damage his credibility or reputation so I left. " Darci confessed.

"Yowza Darci! I can wrap my head around your previous occupation. Women can find themselves in imperative situations. They turn to distasteful employ. I am a lawyer after all. I've work both sides of the table. I stated out as a criminal trial lawyer. Not much surprises me. I thought your relationship with Frank would be angst with a heap of apprehension and accompanied by depression, then though the passage of time or Prozac voila you saw the light." Doris chuckled.

"Springfield Township is no stranger to high drama, or to controversy" Darci affirmed.

"Amen counsellor." Doris exclaimed.

Blake Marler glided up to the four top table.

"Amen to what sweetie?"

"This town is no stranger to high drama, or to controversy." Doris paraphrased the Assistant District Attorney.

"Oh the mental breakdowns, psychotic relatives, presumed deaths, supposed alien abductions, counterfeit medical ailments, near deaths, fraudulent birth and death certificates drama and controversies are the foundation of Springfield Township. What's not to love." Blake burst into laughter,

"Indeed, ladies what we have here is Small town U.S.A." Darci dryly commented.

####

Wind blown refuse gathered at the sidewalk curb outside the church. A mixtures of paper wrappers, Styrofoam cups, and odd bits of weathered vegetation . Matthew Reardon looked down at the trash and then back at the church placard.

Community Christian Church of Springfield Township.  
>Traditional Protestant Services Sunday 7:00 AM, 12:00, and 700 P.M.<br>Catholic Services Friday 7:00 P.M. Saturday 7:00 P.M. Sunday 10:00 A.M. and 3:00 P.M.  
>Sacrament of Reconciliation Friday 5:00 P.M. Saturday 5:00 P.M. and by appointment.<p>

"I hope Father Ray takes walk-ins." Matt said out load as he entered the church.

He lingered in the church foyer. Matt located the building directory and traced the route to Ray Santos' office. Turning left he by passed the sanctuary. Speckled grey and white linoleum tiles reflected the harsh glare from the fluorescent lights.

Matt head a whisper of sound, softer than his footfalls, as he approached the line of oak office doors he paused to identify the noise. A sound both familiar and foreign. . An auditory memory from his dark past as a gigolo. Not a sound he associated with anyone in Springfield Township. An acoustic sensation foreign and grotesque in the context of his surroundings. The steady rhythmic music of the slap of leather against soft flesh.

Matt hesitated outside the door to Ray Santos office before knocking on it. The faint sounds ceased.

"I'll be with you in a moment."' the restrained voice of Ray Santos answered. The heavy door swung inward. A cluttered book filled room was revealed

"Hey there, Father" Matt croaked

"Ah Mr. Reardon. Do we have an appointment?" Ray Santos inquired.

"No Father Ray, I'm a walk-in if you're too busy I'll make an appointment." Matt answered.

"I'm never too busy to listen, I was praying for the Faithful Departed, I think they will understand if I continue later." Father Ray countered "Do you recall the _De_ _Profundis_?"

"Not off the top of my head. I'm sorry Father." Matt replied as he waled into the office. He gazed around the office then studied Ray Santos. " _If he did something with those eye brows this guy would turn heads. No one else here. Maybe I'm imagining things Self- Flagellation is from the dark ages.  
><em>

"I don't think you came here to refresh your Catechism Mr. Reardon. What brings you here?" Father Ray asked.

_"_It's not about me really, I gave a good friend some advice, and she left town. I'm concerned my advice might have caused her pain. I'm not sure if I was being a good friend or just a self absorbed jerk." Matt confessed. _  
><em>

"Is your friend Mrs. Natalia Cooper? She left town to help Olivia Spencer in Chicago. Mrs. Cooper was here last completing her volunteer project. She told me in passing about her unplanned trip to Chicago. Unless Ms. Jackson has left town, Mr. Reardon, as far as I know your advice did not influence Mrs. Cooper's departure . Don't beat yourself up over it. She is exercising God's gift compassion. "

"

####

"Liv cares more about my happiness and Francesca than Frank does." Natalia reflected.

A pool of memories floated up. Memories that simply wouldn't be denied.

A collage of paradisaical moments, The first Christmas at the farmhouse. The unexpected hugs, laughter, smiles and silliness. The nightly chats and disagreements on the porch bench.

_"Phillip I love them both_." Natalia thought back again on that day, her declaration to Olivia's ex-husband and her former brother-in-law.

_Why_ _was it so easy to admit to _Phillip? Yeah I pretty much thought he was bat-crap crazy, yet it was so simple. _  
><em>

Olivia standing by Gus's grave. Tears falling from brilliant green eyes. Her hair pulled back, the honey strands of it lightly brushing the shoulder's of her great-coat. From color in her cheeks to the way the light played upon her face Olivia looking so tragic and beautiful it hurt. Her topography embedded the Latina's memory.

"_I'm in love with you and that is why I want you to be with someone who can make you happy. Someone who can give you the life you deserve...Don't say anything this may be my last chance to set the record straight..."_

_"I wanted to tell Olivia then that I returned her love... I did try, but I failed. Maybe this time I won't fail. I will tell her"  
><em>

_~ TBC ~  
><em>


	19. Chapter 19

~Fandom: Guiding Light

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

Ratting:

~Ramblings Chapter ~ 19

By Guest00

A/N: Insomnia, Disgruntled Co-Workers, Failed Leadership, and Incessant channel surfing inspired ramble in a very Alternate Universe Unhappiness abounds.

A/N No copy-write infringement intended '_ I Shall Be Released_. Words and Music by Bob Dylan. On with the tale...

#########################################/######## ################################################## ####################\\\#########

Ava Peralta's sun kissed brown hair fluttered behind her as she drove. Her Ray Ban aviator sunglasses perched on top of her head like a hairband She navigated the cannery yellow mini convertible with poise, hugging the curves and flying down the straight aways. She was singing along with the radio

_I see my light come shining_  
><em> From the west unto the east.<em>  
><em> Any day now, any day now,<em>  
><em> I shall be released.<em>

Her radio turned down automatically, for an incoming call. Ava pulled her car over to an observation point. This call could be the one, just the possibility made her pull the car over to give it her full attention. If this worked she could be free, guilt-free, and free of Momma Drama. She sent up a little prayer. "_Thank God for Natalia, she got me out of Chicago"_

Being Olivia's personal Cerberus, was not easy. Not only did she have to guard her Mother from intrusive employees, there were the investors, vendors, and the ex-factors; Ex-lovers, and Ex-husbands.

Ava visualized herself with three heads, one snarling at amorous doormen, one growling at infatuated hotel soap retailers, and the last licking the hand of the stock holders.

_" __ With Natalia as her personal assistant_ _Mother has balance_ __and I can get on with expanding the franchise here. Here is where I want to be. California is home, more so than Illinois, or Missouri. It must be my San Cristóbal heritage."  
><em>___

Growing up in the Midwest, the ocean was far from Ava's daily life, but after her first family vacation to South Carolina she felt a kinship with the coastal life. Birding and hiking habitats such as Muir Woods, Limantour Beach, Point Reyes National Seashore, and Alamere Waterfall had captured her attention. She had found herself taking photographs of the landscape, and considering following in the paths of Ansel Adams.

."Operation Tangle Foot is go"

"Great Kyra , Is my mother at the office yet?"

"No, but Ms. Rivera-Cooper is getting settled in, or she was until Chief Cooper called." Kyra tittered softly. "Chief Cooper, has got her in a fortified rage."

"Kyra , run interference, juggle plates, or fake an emergency, just get her off the phone with that...that...man."

"I'm on it Ms. Peralta. He is stress-inducing agent."

"If by stress-induing agent, you mean the poster boy for Prozac, yes he is. A total ass hat as my mother would and does say about him now. Ummm I wonder... We could use her anger to move our plan along. Without her composed exterior Ms. Rivera-Cooper will be easier to er incentivize. Once we manipulate her into staying in Chicago, and taking over my mother's care and happiness, I'll send for you to join me here. So be brilliant be brief so you can be gone."

Kyra laughed and hung up. She tapped the intercom button on the phone console, "Er Ms. Rivera, Did you want the hard copy of the personnel files now?"

"_Frank...Frank Achilles Cooper, I am not going to play push-me pull-me with you. You want out of the marriage, O.K. then. You're not going to guilt me into giving away my childern's home. I'm weary so weary of your manipulate monopoly with you as the banker "Uncle" Pennybags, and me as jailhouse Jake. I've got things to do Frank, send the paperwork here. Oh and Frank you are not on the mortgage of the Farm House, just Ralfe and I are on it. I want you out of there by Monday."_

Kyra heard the one-sided conversation via intercom connection.

_"Wowzers, Chief Cooper is making Ava's Plan happen double quick. Operation Tangle Foot will be a snap if Ms. Rivera-Cooper can be kept spinning, and then have the boss stop the carousal."_

"Ms. Swan, er Yes, Kyra, and this months personal incidental expenses receipts if possible." Natalia directed. The Latina's voice edged with exasperation.

"I have soft copies of the expenses spread sheet, the receipts have been scanned into an attachment." The younger woman replied as she tapped on her keyboard.

Natalia rose, walked over to her daughter's crib and turned on the overhead mobile toy.

"There you go little one. Kyra, Please set up my phone to forward all calls to voice mail, I'm going to go over last months corporate account statements. "

-(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))-

Olivia Spencer parked her car and opened her Black Berry pearl flip phone.

"_Ah yes meeting with the Alderman, a few of his supports, and colleagues in our small banquet space._

_The quote supporters unquote are small to medium business man and women of the ward._ _He is either trying to bolster his status with them by providing a free coffee and pastry, or this is just easier to solicit contributions without the other Assemblymen present. Surprise big boy I invited them as well, Now you can keep your hands off my pocketbook. Easy Now Spencer game face on, smile nicely and think of ..What England while he tries to screw me, No think of Ava, Sam and Doctor Rick. Family and Friends, nice happy puppies and rainbows now. " _

The statuesque honey-blonde glided through the crowd. placed glossy eight by eleven paper flyers and small gold goodies bags on a display table. Tapping her Louis Vuitton wallet against her matching purse Olivia surveyed the room. She scanned the local politicians name tags and faces.

Other entrepreneurs buzz around the politicos in the meeting hall. Olivia smile to herself.

"Mr. Alonzo Alejandra-Garcia, Ms. Joanne Benson and Mr. Terence Key, our Assemblyman of the Central Districts wish to welcome all of you." Olivia announced.

"Welcome indeed, Ms. Spencer, "

Olivia turned and took in the sight of Kyra Swan and Natalia.

"My Natalia you're here, er I mean my goodness Natalia, you made it here before 11:00 That is excellent, and where is my god daughter?"


	20. Chapter 20

Fandom: Guiding Light

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

Ratting:

~Ramblings Chapter ~ XX AKA 20

By Guest00 ~ Thanks to Shadows Cat for doing the beta reader and corrections on this chapter.

A/N: Insomnia, Disgruntled Co-Workers, Failed Leadership, and Incessant channel surfing inspired ramble in a very Alternate Universe Unhappiness abounds.

A/N No copy-write infringement intended

**_ONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONON_**

_ "Mr. Reardon, as far as I know your advice did not influence Mrs. Cooper's departure . Don't fault yourself. There is no iniquity to be found in her departure. She is exercising one of God's gift, compassion. "_

Mathew Reardon, full time Dad, recognized paternal platitudes. '_Don't fault yourself_.' was on the same level as _'it's no use crying over spilled milk'_ A tiny voice inside him was just a little sad, "Frank "The Snooper" Cooper was not on Mathew Reardon's short list of Good Guys of Spring Field Township. Frank Cooper was not more of a "the sky is falling and I have to hold it up" type of guy. The Snooper was what he and Josh tagged Frank with after finding Frank staking out a Spaulding property during a remolding job.

Matt thought back with a dispassion

__Police Chief _Frank Cooper viewing a dilapidated clapboard and brick house though a set of binoculars , while perched in a mature Shumard Oak. He was hiding unsuccessfully in the red leafed crown at about thirty feet off the ground.  
><em>

_Josh Lewis calling to him, _

_"Hey Frank If you're looking for Northern Cardinals or Cedar Wax Wings you'll have better luck near the lake. The Scouts Set up and maintain a cluster of bird-feeders there."  
><em>

_"Er Umm, Thanks Josh, I wasn't birding I am Investigating the use of these umm er houses, Why is _Spauling_ repairing them? What's the angle?" _

_"Frank, Spauling Enterprises has to either keep houses on this property or it reverts back to the State, These old shot-gun shack are a Tax-Shelter. _Spauling Enterprises _uses these places as temporary housing for it's employee's. It is very cleaver the company saves money by not paying for housing for the transport guys and plus this location is close to all major highway intersections and the warehouses district. __Alan Spaulding may not be the driving force behind rehabbing this shacks. It is a purely business angle." __  
><em>

___"It seems like funny business to me Josh. Alan has been badmouthing me at town meetings. Typically his way of shining the spot light on someone while he does his manipulation of some or one of his detractors " Frank fumed.  
><em>__

___"Frank I would not involve myself in an Alan Spaulding unsavory business practice. These places have been around since the end of World War II, before Alan was twinkle in his father eye. His family built them for the factory workers. The old factories were torn down to put in the warehouse district. If you'd looked up the history in the city achieve about the use of this property you would not be up a tree."___

___"O.K Josh I'll do that. You thought something was fishy or you'd not bothered to go through the ___achieve___s right?" Frank replied.  
><em>__

___"Frank believe what you want, I regularly go though the cities building laws to determine if I'm going to run up against some type of historical ___statutes . It is part of the normal prep for working on any thing built before I was born."______

______"Matt come on bud we are behind. Chief Snooper er I mean Cooper has all the facts, and nothing but the facts..."______

Matt laughed out loud yep. Frank up a tree looking for evil doers on the outskirts of town. The guy has no class.

**NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO**


End file.
